


The Leviathan's Lair

by MadDoctorArtist



Series: Companions Quartet Unofficial Continuation [1]
Category: The Companions Quartet - Julia Golding
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Leviathan - Freeform, mythical creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 00:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 38,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5185409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDoctorArtist/pseuds/MadDoctorArtist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Left alone for the summer holidays, Connie thinks about her Universal responsibilities, when she is suddenly struck by a strange affliction; one that could be her undoing as she prepares to face a mythical creature long thought extinct by the Society...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

The Leviathan's Lair

\---  
It was a beautiful sunny afternoon. A pleasant breeze tickled the yellow blades of grass on the moor, and gently ruffled the black hair of the girl sitting beneath a tall oak tree. She did not stir; to anyone watching, she appeared to be having a nap. She was leaning against the trunk, her hands folded over her stomach and rising slowly with her even breath. Her eyes were closed, her mouth slightly open and letting out the occasional snore. She looked peaceful, content to be lying under the shade of the oak, and ignorant of the dampness of her jeans.

But inside Connie's mind, things were far from still and silent. She was standing on an island, encircled by a silver ocean. On the horizon were four gold targets, shining at her like some distant constellation. Connie's mental projection was studying them. After a careful assessment, she raised her arms, and a golden bow materialized in her hands. Pausing only to draw a bolt of light, she took aim and fired. The arrow blazed through the targets, shattering each as it passed through all in a perfect line.

Connie yawned, the bow disappearing from her hands. She was quite confident of her skill concerning that power, now. Trying to create challenging targets, however, was proving more taxing. And yet it was all she had to remind her of her status in the Society for the Protection of Mythical Creatures. News had been few and far between since the defeat of Kullervo, in spite of the current rise of renegade weather giants. The Society Trustees were far stretched trying to contain the weather havoc around the globe, but seemed unconcerned to bring the Chartmouth chapter up to speed. Even if they did have the only universal companion.

As much as Connie did not miss the perils of the previous years, she had to admit that being left alone all holiday was not much of a substitute. Col was still training with the Olympic team, hard at work all day and so exhausted at weekends that Connie felt guilty to take away his rest. Anneena had jetted off to India for a family wedding, and Jane was visiting relatives in the north. Even Rat had been taken to Norway, for further lessons from Erik about frost wolves that could only be conducted with whole packs of the creatures.

And so Connie had taken her time to herself to sharpen her universal powers, including the shape-changing skills she had inherited from Kullervo. Truth be told, she was likening that particular skill less and less, for the more she changed, the less sure of herself she became, and the harder it was to return to normal. She'd already had a terrible episode when, in the form of unicorn, she had forgotten how to change back into a human. She had roamed the moors for hours, trying to remember, as well as keep out of sight in case someone caught her. Only the Trustees knew of this ability; she didn't want to give those who already feared her more ammunition. Luckily, she had solved the problem, but the following berating from Evelyn for coming home so late had put her off changing since.

Yet there were only so many times she could practice archery, or lance-throwing, or shield-making, before it became tedious. Although she had covered a lot of new ground, Connie was longing for a change of pace. She may well be the universal, but she was also just a fifteen-year old girl who missed the company of friends.

Connie's mental self sighed, preparing to return to the real world, when something caught her eye. She squinted, catching sight of a dark blemish on the crest of a wave. That should not have been there. Immediately she conjured her bow, shutting one eye to perfect her aim.

"Stop," whispered a voice, which made Connie pause. "If you fire you will only injure yourself." Connie frowned, recognizing that coaxing tone. It was Kullervo- rather, what was left of him. She had grown used to his random appearances, where he would voice comments- which had taken on a wry sarcasm rather than the black malice she had known him for.

Still, that didn't mean she trusted him.

"Are you trying to trick me?" she asked, following the dark shadow as it swam around her. "How do I know that's not you, trying to take me over again?"

"Don't be so naïve, Universal," the voice hissed. "Had I the power I would have done so long ago. But you and I are one now- I am another one of your multiple selves, no longer capable of independent action."

"So what's that, then?" Connie jerked her bow in the direction of the shadow.

"An intruder," Kullervo asserted. "Do not forget, Universal, your mind is an open book. That is your greatest power, and your greatest weakness."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Connie muttered, lowering her bow. "What do you propose 'we' do?"

"I will investigate," Kullervo offered. "But do not attack it. It has become a temporary part of your self; to harm it is to harm your own being." Connie felt his presence leave, and she was left by herself once more, watching the shadow dance about her ocean.

*****

Outside in the real world, Connie was no longer alone. A boy with mismatched eyes was sitting beside her, resting his hands behind his head as he watched the slumbering girl. It was unusual for Col not to seize the opportunity and pounce on his unsuspecting friend, and yet one look at her peaceful face had silenced all of his mischievous plans. He listened to her quiet snores, feeling at ease by her side.

Connie's eyes opened. At once she noticed the second pair of feet that had joined her own. She glanced to one side and spotted Col, who was grinning.

"'Sup?" he asked. Connie stared at him blankly, until she regained her senses.

"Nothing," she answered, disorientated by his appearance. Col was the last person she had expected to see. A mixture of relief and annoyance swept over her. She had wanted to think about what Kullervo- well, what had once been Kullervo- had said about the shadow, and yet at the same time she was thrilled to have company again. It would be nice to catch up…

"Well, 'nothing' seems to have kept you quite busy," Col said, breaking her train of thought. "Didn't you hear a word I said?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry." Connie banished her worries and looked straight at Col, determined to keep full attention.

Col sighed, before sitting up.

"The Society's holding a meeting tonight. Kira's come to give us a report on the flooding in Spain." At once Connie's concern about her own condition vanished.

"Was it the weather giants?"

"That's the funny thing- Gran's heard on the grapevine that there hasn't been a single sighting of a giant in that area," Col said. "The Society's been investigating for weeks, and they haven't found them."

"That's impossible," Connie snorted. "What else could cause such massive floods?"

Col shrugged.

"Well, Kira should fill us in on it," he said. "I wonder why she's come all the way to us, though? Hescombe's a far cry from Cadiz." Connie murmured to herself- the Trustee probably needed the universal. But then why not approach her directly? Surely Kira didn't need to call a meeting for all the Charmouth members just to ask for the universal's help.

An unrelated thought struck her, and she turned to Col.

"How come you're back early? I thought your flight training finished tomorrow."

"Oh, the captains were so impressed with our progress, they've let us go today," Col admitted. He gave a long stretch. "Gives me time to recover before school. And stop me going insane. I never thought I'd say it, but I'm glad to have a break from flying."

"I can relate to that," Connie said, thinking about her own training.

She was caught off guard as Col put his arm around her.

"So, that means we can spend some time together," he whispered. Connie felt an irresistible tingle down her spine. She was starting to realize how much she had missed him. There were two and a half weeks to go before school started. Maybe they could make up for lost time.

"What did you have in mind?" she breathed into his ear.

"Well, I was thinking…"

And then, before she could defend herself, Col tackled her to the ground, tickling her sides.

"Oh…stop!" Connie gasped, squealing with laughter. "You evil…knock it off!"

"Make me!" challenged Col, and for his words Connie lunged, sending them both tumbling down the hillside. They landed shortly, Connie's head on Col's stomach, and both covered in grass. They lay there, breathless and giggling, until Connie stood up.

"You sneaky git," she said, picking out the debris from her hair. "I should've known better than to trust you!"

"Couldn't resist," Col replied, flicking grass off his shoulders.

"You'll get yours," Connie vowed, when she was interrupted by a large growl from her stomach. Col raised an eyebrow. "But before I teach you why you should never trick a universal, I think I could do with a sandwich."

"Yum, count me in, too." Connie playfully punched Col's arm. Connie rolled her eyes, striding off down the hill and back to town.

As they descended, Connie was starting to feel glad that Col had come to see her. No-one else could have cheered her up so quickly. And yet the image of the shadow lingered in the back of her mind. She had not wanted to believe Kullervo, but instinct told her that it was not him that had caused her disturbance. If he had, then he would surely not have made his worry so obvious, nor been so keen to investigate…

"There you go again," Col chided, "sliding away into that 'nothing'." Connie blushed.

"Sorry," she apologized again, trying to smile it off. But Col was looking at her with concern.

"Something's up, isn't there?" he said, all trace of his light humour gone. Connie sighed.

"It's nothing to worry about," she said, stepping up her pace as they reached the road.

"Connie." Connie felt Col's hand entwine with hers. "Look, I know I blurted on you with the whole storm thing, but I've learned my lesson. Please, don't be afraid to tell me what's going on."

"Col, there's nothing to tell," Connie said, a little too harshly. It was hardly a lie- she herself had no idea what to make of the shadow, and for the moment felt no different to usual. Whatever it was, it would sort itself out.

Col did not pry further, and the conversation did not pick up again until they had reached Shaker Row.

"Connie! And Col, my boy!" boomed the voice of Mack Clamworthy. He was crouched by his motorbike, his hands covered in oil. A box of tools was sitting in his lap, also coated in grease. Nearby, George was sitting on a picnic blanket, watching his father with curious eyes.

"Dad!" Col snapped, hurrying to George and picking him up. "You can't let George near all those tools- he might put one in his mouth!"

"Oh, don't get your knickers in a twist," Mack waved off his son's concern, cleaning his hands on a rag. "Didn't do you any harm. He's been a good little sport, admiring his great Dad's handiwork." Col rolled her eyes.

He walked over to Connie. Connie kissed George's nose, and he babbled in delight.

"Hello, George," she said, smiling as he gave her a one-toothed grin. Out of habit she reached out and sensed his gift. Yes, he was certainly a universal, although she still kept this secret to herself. It would send the Society into a fluster. Besides, it was fun to hear the banter between Evelyn and Mack as to whose traits their son was going to show.

Connie wandered into the house, Col carrying George, and spotted Evelyn at the table. The table was full of papers and notes, and Evelyn was scratching her head over a calculator.

"Hi, Aunt Evelyn," Connie greeted.

"Oh, hello Connie," Evelyn said, looking up from her work as Col brought George to her. The infant stretched his arms, wanting to be with his mother, and Col obliged. "I hope you don't mind- Col was looking for you so I sent him up to the moor."

"No problem," Connie said, opening the fridge to hunt for some bread and cheese. "How's the account sorting going?"

"Eugh, don't ask," Evelyn replied, tickling George's belly. "Some of these figures make me want to send a flock of banshees to the Inland Revenue. Then we'll see how much tax return I'm entitled to."

Connie laughed, her nose buried in the contents of the vegetable compartment. She was wondering whether to add tomatoes to her upcoming snack when suddenly everything went black. She stumbled forward in shock, knocking her elbow on the fridge shelf.

"Connie, I was only joking!" Evelyn said. Connie did not move. "Connie, what's the matter?"

"N-Nothing," Connie stammered, feeling for the fridge door and shutting it. She was blind- and the darkness terrified her.

She felt an arm on her wrist.

"Connie, what're you staring at?" Col's voice. Connie tried to look at him, able to pinpoint his whereabouts with her ears, but she knew that without something to focus on her eyes wouldn't look right. "Connie?"

"I…I can't…"

And then, as soon as it had come on, her vision was invaded by colour. It took a moment for everything to come back, and the first thing she saw was Col's worried face.

"You better eat something," he said, helping her into a chair and burrowing in the fridge. "You're on the verge of passing out." Connie nodded. Yet she hadn't felt herself lose consciousness- she had been aware of what was going on around her. A panicked thought flashed by- did it have something to do with that shadow?

There was a clunk of enamel on wood, and Connie looked down at the rather hastily made cheese and tomato sandwich placed in front of her. Not caring for its less than appetizing appearance, she grabbed it and took a huge bite. The taste was welcome, and she gulped the rest in seconds.

"Perhaps you've been out in the sun too long," Evelyn said; she had abandoned her papers and pulled her chair beside her niece. "Have a rest- I can ask Kira to wait tonight."

"I'll be fine," Connie said, wiping the crumbs from her mouth. "Kira's come all this way, it'd be rude of me to delay her. I'm just hungry."

Evelyn twisted her lip.

"Alright," she said at last. "But you're to stay here until the meeting." Connie sighed, but did not complain. Col looked crestfallen. Connie saw his disappointment, and titled her head towards the stairs.

"We can talk in my room, Col."

"Oh no you don't!" roared Mack, who had returned to the house. Two grease tracks stained his thighs. "I was a teenager once, I know what it's all about."

"Dad!" shouted Col, his face flushing in embarrassment. "I haven't seen Connie in ages, we just want to talk."

"I've heard that excuse before!"

"Look, we'll take George with us if it makes you feel better."

"For Christ sake's, Col, you can't him expose him to such…"

"That will do, Mack," Evelyn said, frowning. "Connie and Col are responsible adults, aren't you?" The two nodded. "See Mack? You don't have to baby them."

"Ha, that's what they all say," Mack said, but before he could protest any more Connie had taken Col's hand and was guiding him upstairs.

Col put George on Connie's bed, and stretched his shoulders, which were still sore from his training. George sat on the cool sheets, playing with his toes. Connie took a seat beside him, and ruffled his hair. Col remained standing, leaning against her desk.

"Connie," he said, "I know something is bothering you." He moved to the edge of the bed, looking into her eyes. "What happened downstairs?"

Connie did not answer right away. She contented herself by straightening George's top, which had become wrinkled from his wriggling. Col watched her expectantly.

"Look, Col, I don't want you to worry about me," she said at last. "I've had lots of time to think this holiday. I zone out sometimes." That was true enough- with everyone away, she had been thinking a lot about her powers, and what she was capable of. She sighed, recalling the exhilaration when she had turned into a dragon and roamed the open seas, before shifting into a selkie and swimming home through the ocean currents…

"You're doing it again."

Connie looked up, and found Col's face close to hers. George mumbled, but he did not break the spell the two were under. Ever so slowly, Col edged forward. Connie did not move, instead letting herself relax. In spite of their official status as a couple, they had had so little time together; intimate moments had been put on a backburner. She felt Col's breath on her cheek, cool and soft, and then…

Col's mobile rang. Col sprang back, surprised by the noise. Connie felt a pang of disappointment, before her face turned bright red. Col fumbled in his pockets, snatching out the phone, and then answered. His cheeks were pink.

"Oh, hi Gran. I'm over at Connie's." There was a pause as Mrs. Clamworthy spoke at length. Col drummed his fingers on the bed. "Right, I'll come home." He flipped the phone back into his pocket, not looking too pleased. "Gran wants me to sort some stuff out." Connie shared his frustration. "I guess I'll see you at the meeting then."

Col got up, and Connie followed suit. She wanted to tell him what she discovered on the moor- but being alone for most of the summer had erected a wall between her and those around her, a wall which right now she could not break.

"See you this evening," she said, drowning out her desire to confess. Col flashed a smile, before he left the room and trotted down the stairs. Connie sighed, sitting heavily on the bed. George gave a happy cry, enjoying the mattress bounce. With her head on the sheets, Connie turned to her cousin.

"Why are relationships so complicated?"

George replied with a loud belch.


	2. Chapter Two

It had turned into a cold evening when Connie and Mack arrived at the Masterson's barn. Evelyn had to stay home and look after George, who was not permitted to enter Society business until it had been proven that he possessed a gift. As they approached the doors Connie sensed the gathering inside; they were amongst the last to enter. As they stepped through, she caught sight of Kira Okona and Windfoal, who were seated beside Dr. Brock and Argot. Argand was there too, and flitted up to Connie as she entered. Connie smiled, greeting her companion dragon, before she took a seat on the hay bale beside Col and Skylark. The pegasus neighed, and she petted his head.

As soon as she was seated, Dr. Brock stood up, and cleared his throat.

"Thank you, everyone, for attending at such short notice," he said. "I apologize, but there is a matter of great importance that must be discussed. As you may well know, Trustee Kira Okona has recently come back from southern Spain, which has been under an assault of floods. We suspected that the renegade weather giants were behind this, however she has news to the contrary. And it deeply concerns us, so if you please, Kira."

Kira nodded and stood up. Connie felt Windfoal enter her mind, urging her to take careful note of what was about to be said.

"As Dr. Brock has informed you, I have returned from a short campaign where we have investigated the freak floods affecting southern Spain," she began. "However, though we suspected the weather giants were involved, it turns out that we have a new threat on the loose. The cause of these disturbances in the tides is the work of none other than a Leviathan."

A gasp of shock ran through the gathering, but Kira held up her hand, asking for silence. Connie was stunned, and Argand flinched as her tail was gripped too tight for her liking.

"Though it should be an occasion to rejoice, that we have found a mythical creature long thought extinct by the Society, the Leviathan has been uncooperative. He may well have been an ally of Kullervo, however in his absence the Leviathan is acting of his own accord. Many parts of Cadiz, Almeria, and Marbella have been badly affected by his tidal attacks, and we are struggling to send aid…"

Connie's mind wandered, thinking about the news. She had come across the heart-breaking story of the demise of the Leviathans, who had been both hunted by whalers and poisoned by toxic waste that had found their way into the oceans. But news of the creature's reappearance also made her tense. There had not been a single companion to Leviathans in living memory; the last one had died almost two hundred years ago. Thus, the reason for Kira's visit to Hescombe was made clear- she needed someone to speak to the creature. And there was no one else qualified but the universal.

"Connie," Col muttered, jabbing the girl in the ribs. "Kira's talking to you."

Connie blinked, before bowing her head to the companion to unicorns.

"Sorry," she said- that word was getting quite used today.

"As I was suggesting, Universal," Kira said, not showing a hint of offence, "since there is not a companion to Leviathans in existence at present, we would like to request that you come with us to speak to the creature. However, obtaining an audience with the Leviathan will be immensely difficult, since he can hide in the ocean depths for many days without air. So it is with my humblest wishes that I ask every companion to sea creatures to also join us."

A few members of the Company of Sea Snakes sat up straighter, amongst them Mack and Jessica. Arran, seated beside her, gave a reserved nod. Mrs. Clamworthy remained silent. Not everyone was as receptive, however.

"You are asking a lot, Kira," spoke Mr. Masterson. "If you take all of our companions to sea creatures, you leave us at risk. What's to stop the weather giants from heading here if they learn of this, and attacking when we're most vulnerable?"

"I have considered that," Kira answered, "but the Trustees and myself feel that a strong force of water creatures, coupled with the universal's ability to bond with the Leviathan, should be enough to tackle this problem swiftly. Spain has suffered many casualties already, but it is not high on the list for international aid. We are thin in numbers, and the Leviathan refuses to call a truce without a mediator of his own. Further, only Hescombe can provide us with a companion to the Kraken, who will undoubtedly be essential in our mission."

Col, who had become very moody, suppressed a snarl as his father gave a toothy grin to his fellow Sea Snakes. Connie noted Col's dark expression, and so leant against him. She felt his tension subside.

"So, are we agreed?" Dr. Brock took up the discussion. There were vigorous nods from members of the Sea Snakes; less enthusiastic ones from the remainder of the party. "And Universal? Will you accept the task of confronting the Leviathan?"

"Of course," Connie nodded, with a newfound confidence. She had to admit that she was itching to be active and try out her practiced skills. After she had spoken, she felt Col shrink away, leaving a cold patch on her arm. "But what about school?"

"Arrangements will be made to explain any absence," Dr. Brock stated, "but you should be back before term begins. Are there any other matters?"

There were none, and so the gathering made to depart for the night.

"Wow, Spain!" Jessica exclaimed; she had abandoned her company to sit with Connie, for she was the only one of the same age who was going on the trip. "I've never been abroad- this is going to be so cool! And a real Leviathan- incredible! The Society's said they've been extinct for years."

"Hmph," Col mumbled, sulking. This news had ruined his plans for his days off from training.

"Aw, I'm sorry Col, but I don't think pegasi are suited to swimming in deep water," Arran said. Skylark snorted, sending a cloud of steam in his face.

"Anyway," Connie broke in, feeling sorry for Col, "Dr. Brock did say we'll be back soon. You'll hardly notice we're gone."

"Cheer up, son!" Mack Clamworthy strode towards the group and plonked himself down beside Arran. "Connie's right- we'll be back before you know it. But whoa, a real Leviathan! Certainly isn't something you see everyday, eh? Of course, he'll be no match for the Kraken. We'll put that snake in his place, right Connie?"

Connie heard Col mumble something- it was just as well Mack didn't catch the end of it- before he stood up and slunk out of the barn. Skylark followed him, giving an annoyed flick of his tail as he left.

"Oh, come on, he's had all the adventures before!" Jessica pointed out. "It's about time we Sea Snakes showed what we're made of."

Connie listened as the companions to sea creatures began to discuss travel plans. She was excited about the prospect of going to Spain- but worries about her condition were not far behind. What if something else happened, or if she got worse? Would her universal weapons be enough? Could Kullervo really find out what was behind that strange shadow in time?

Then there was the fact that she would be leaving Col behind. He would get over missing out on the trip, she knew, but she would miss him sorely. The days they could have spent together before school were now gone. And it would be foolish to ask Kira if he could come along- what could a companion to pegasi do if they would be spending their time so far from land?

"Universal, you seem troubled," Argand said, placing her head on Connie's shoulder. Connie sighed, quickly erecting a shield so that the dragon could not pry too far inside her mind.

"Oh, it's a bit sudden, all this," she said, hoping Argand had not eavesdropped on her earlier thoughts. "And it seems a bit strange, that after hundreds of years a Leviathan should turn up out of the blue."

"Perhaps," Argand said, "but maybe, as Kira said, he was under Kullervo's control. With him gone, the creature is free to do as he wishes, and it would not be implausible that he would want to vent anger on those who have made him the last of his kind."

Connie shrugged. Whatever had flushed the Leviathan out of hiding, she would find out soon enough. She couldn't help but take to heart Argand's words. Of course the Leviathan would be steaming; she would have wanted revenge if all of her own species had been wiped out due to human greed and wastefulness. And yet it fell on her shoulders to convince him to stop attacking the Spanish coast. She put a hand to her head. This was like the sirens all over again.

"Connie."

Connie looked up. Kira Okona was standing before her, Windfoal by her side.

"I am sorry to have to call on you for this," she said, "but you are our only method of communication with the Leviathan. In spite of our policy on age when it comes to dangerous Society business, we cannot find an alternative solution at present. We need all the help we can muster."

"It's no trouble," Connie said, slightly ticked that she was still treated as a child. Come on- she had faced, and beaten, Kullervo! She could eat a Leviathan for breakfast. A part of her frowned. Where had that thought come from?

"We are counting on you, Universal," Windfoal said, nuzzling her shoulder. Connie gave a nod.

"I'll do my best."

*****

The next day was a mad rush of packing. Connie was at a loss- there were so many things she wanted to take- but there was only so much room in her suitcase. Getting no-where with picking clothes, Connie gathered her notes from the universal's reading room and jogged downstairs, planning to sort through and take the papers she thought most necessary.

She entered the lounge. Evelyn was sitting on the sofa, George on her lap and guzzling down a bottle of milk. Mack was hunched over his own suitcase, trying to make his own assortment of essentials fit.

"Isn't it going to be expensive to fly you all off to Spain?" Evelyn asked, rocking George as he gave a cough. Connie sat beside her, shuffling through her papers.

"'Spose," Mack shrugged, stuffing a bright blue shirt and a snorkel into the suitcase. "But not all of us are going. Mum said she's too old, so she's staying. Horace and that Moss girl will be coming- Kira wants as many selkie companions as she can get, since they're good at finding things in the sea. Oh, and Andre, the companion to mermaids, he's coming as well. So it's just the five of us…"

Connie stopped listening; something had stirred in her mind. Trying to appear relaxed, she reclined on the sofa and shut her eyes, retreating into the depths of her self. Soon she was once again on her island, surrounded by silver water. For a moment she was relieved- there was no sign of the shadow- but no sooner had she thought this than a dark blob appeared on the horizon, a little larger than before.

"He is an elusive one," Kullervo murmured, and Connie shared his irritation. "I have discovered that it is the essence of a mythical creature, and yet it is not behaving as it should. It is trying to interfere with your source of power."

Connie was not pleased by Kullervo's report.

"I will continue to look into it," Kullervo answered her unspoken demand. "But you must take care. He is growing stronger- you must exercise your universal weapons with caution. One careless move could crush your spirit for good, and me along with it."

"Yeah, yeah," Connie sighed, dismissing his presence. "Just find a way to get rid of this thing, and fast."

She opened her eyes again, and found her notes in a jumble on the floor. Irked, she bent down to gather them up.

"Connie, you look tired," Evelyn said, handing George over to Mack and helping her pick up the papers. "I'll sort out your packing. Leave your things outside your room. Have a good night's sleep." Connie's reply was silenced by a huge yawn. Yes, she was feeling a bit drained- and she had a long journey tomorrow.

"Thanks," she said, getting up and stretching. Biding the others good night, she trudged up to her room. Moonlight was spilling in through her window, casting a bright stripe on the sheets. The contrast of light and shadow made Connie frown, reminded of the mark in her own starlit ocean, so she closed her curtains.

Just what on Earth was trying to invade her?

*****

Connie was awoken by a loud clatter from downstairs. Rubbing her eyes, she then rolled out of bed, yawning. Her red suitcase had been placed near her door, pre-packed with clothes and other essentials. Her notes were gathered in a folder, which lay on top. Connie smiled- Evelyn was not known for her organizational skills, it must have taken her most the night to sort that out.

A shout from the kitchen prompted her to get dressed. Before long she was wandering down the stairs, suitcase and folder in hand. She was surprised to find Col there, and dropped her luggage.

"Why can't I come?!" Col snapped. "Gran isn't going, I can go in her place!"

"Col, don't be such a child!" Mack growled. "This isn't a holiday- this is Society business. Those floods have done enough damage to our fellow members on that side of the world- the Trustees won't want to endanger anyone else unnecessarily."

"But Jessica's younger than me, and she's going!" argued Col. "I can help. If the Leviathan attacks Connie or traps her she'll need a quick getaway…"

"Taken care of," Mack said, thumping his chest with a fist. "Even your pegasus can't match the speed of the Kraken's tentacles. If Connie falls into trouble, she's covered. And if you're caught on open water, how will Skylark be able to make it back to land before he drops from exhaustion?"

"But…" Col struggled for words, his argument falling to pieces. Connie felt terrible for him- even half-wanting him to find a loophole so he could come along. But this was madness- she could not let Col put himself in danger for her sake, not again.

She entered the room, and saw Col's hopeful gaze.

"Connie, tell him I'll be useful," he begged. Connie hesitated.

"Col, it's really considerate of you to think of my safety," she began, her heart wrenching as she knew he would not like her response, "but I'm going to have plenty of protection from the others. This is one mission you're going to have to sit out." Her words were like knives, slicing into Col's resolve. "Look, it's bad enough everyone else has to face danger on my behalf. You're already braved so much for me- I don't want to see you hurt because of me."

Col clenched his fists, but said nothing. He was defeated from all angles.

"Fine," he muttered, sinking down onto a kitchen chair. Connie hated seeing him look so dejected. It's for your own good, she reasoned. I won't let the Leviathan use you against me.

"Well, now that's sorted, how about some breakfast?" Mack strode to the toaster, stuffing several slices of bread into the narrow slots. "We'll be taking the car, so be ready by noon. It's a long drive to Heathrow."


	3. Chapter Three

The morning hours passed by with speed, and before Connie knew it she was bundled in Evelyn's car, Col and George beside her. George squirmed, disliking being strapped into his car seat, and kept kicking Connie's knee. Col had his arms folded and was looking out the window, oblivious to Connie's attempts to catch his eye. Connie wished she could connect with him the way she could with the mythical creatures, but without Skylark as a medium he was out of her reach.

She gave up and turned away, watching the fields flash past. The repetitive motion sent her mind wandering. In moments her eyes were closed, and she returned to her mental sanctuary. This time, the sight worried her. The shadow had grown, blotting out the silver sparkles of her ocean like a smothering blanket. Alarmed, she called for Kullervo.

"He cannot be contained," came the disappointing answer. "He spreads like wildfire, sapping strength like the parasite he is."

"Then that's it." Connie straightened her left arm, and her bow flashed into existence.

"Universal, do not do this!"

"I have no choice- if I don't try and stop this thing he'll take over and Lord knows what will happen to me."

She did not wait for Kullervo to respond; an arrow of red light appeared in her fingers, and she drew it, aiming for the heart of the darkness. It was a flame bolt, taken from a fire imp, and would burn out the terrible blemish. Without fear Connie released the drawstring. The arrow streaked into the black mass, engulfed in its form, but Connie then felt a sharp pain. The arrow had hit, but not the creature. Her hands shaking, she put a hand to her side, and felt something warm and moist. Connie's eyes widened, and she raised her hand, now smeared with blood. Her own blood.

"You cannot hurt me!" laughed a new voice, this one unfamiliar. Connie's head darted round, looking for its source. "Soon, you will belong to me. You will forget these meaningless connections."

"What? Who are you!" Connie shouted. "Show yourself!"

"We will meet," the voice was fading, "when the tide is full…"

Connie opened her eyes with a jolt, letting out a shocked gasp. Col broke his gaze from the window and looked at her. Connie was trembling, her face pale and sweaty.

"Connie?" Connie bowed her head, taking several deep breaths to calm down. She did not protest as Col grabbed her hand and squeezed it tight. She could not put into words what had happened; could not confirm the devastating blow the shadow had dealt.

She had lost her bond to dragons.

*****

Connie's subdued mood continued throughout the day, even when they had boarded the plane. She wanted to share Jessica's excitement- she was sitting next to her, with Arran having the window seat. His eyes were closed, and he was gripping the armrests as if his life depended on it. Connie wanted to put the poor selkie at ease- air travel was not the best thing for a creature of the sea- but she was so tense herself. She kept playing what had happened in the car over and over again, trying to find an explanation, some way to fathom what had happened.

The black shadow had severed a bond- the one she shared with Argand, with Argot, with Morjik- all of the dragons she had known. She could not- no, did not want to believe it. Yet the bond had been ripped apart, like a thread snapping under too much strain. It was impossible- even Kullervo had been unable to touch her connections to the mythical creatures. This was sacrilege, a blasphemy- but whatever she called it, it had happened. Her link to dragons was gone, and she had no idea if she would ever get it back.

"Not scared of flying as well, are you Connie?" Jessica asked, noting Connie's pallor.

"Maybe a little," Connie lied- she'd been on planes before, but this was a prime excuse to stop unwanted questions later.

"The Universal can keep me company, then," Arran said, appearing in Connie's head, looking very anxious. Connie let him dip into the superficial layers of her mind, savouring every shared thought and feeling. She had always taken her universal powers for granted, never once thinking that there was a power out there that could cut her special connections. She wondered if Argand had felt anything, in the caves where she would be sleeping right now.

Soon after, the plane took off. When Connie's stomach stopped doing somersaults, she feigned sleep, hoping to get to the root of her problem. If she left it alone, the blackness would sever other bonds- including the one she no doubt had for the Leviathan. There was no way anyone would believe her loss. Heck, she barely could. It was insane; how could a universal suddenly lose the ability to communicate with a species? So it was all the more important that she dealt with the shadow before things got out of hand.

Her spiralling thoughts led her back to the island in her mind, where she sat, head resting on her knees. The wound in her side was still there, and it stung, a reminder of her careless blunder. But it was the thought that she had lost her connection to dragons that burned more.

"A terrible loss," uttered Kullervo. Connie sensed that he too had lost a part of his being- her being. "The dragon form has been erased. This creature has a power I have never known. It must be destroyed!"

"Easier said than done," Connie mumbled, glancing up. "But if I destroy it, will my connection come back?"

"I know not," Kullervo hissed.

"We don't even know what it is." Connie buried her head in her arms. "Or how to find out."

"The only way we could," Kullervo remarked, "is to wait until he eliminates all connections but his own."

Connie's neck prickled.

"No!" she blurted. "There must be some other way to find out. He found his way into me. I have to trace the connection back to him." Kullervo did not answer, though Connie still felt his presence. "I have to try." She stood up, and then waded into the ocean. The water was warm, and Connie felt all of Kullervo's forms flow through her, wanting to change her shape. She resisted their playful cajoling, instead heading towards the shadow. As soon as she touched the dark waters, the mischievous aura of her ocean vanished, reduced to nothing. The shadow was devoid of emotion- and its blankness made her shudder.

Connie closed her eyes, taking on the shape of a selkie, and then dived into the depths. Here, she confirmed that the shadow was not superficial; it stretched right down, swallowing up her silver water and replacing it with inky darkness. She weaved through the amorphous mass, seeking out its origin. Her wound gave off a dull ache, which she fought off as she found the shadow tapering, like the end of a chimera's tail. The shadow had a source.

"Seek me out, if you dare!" jeered the darkness, and then it began to move.

Connie raised her shield, cautious for any attack. Yet nothing came- so she let it fall.

"Keep your guard up!" warned Kullervo. Connie sensed his discomfort- the shadow's closeness was hurting him- her. Determined to fight, she dived deeper, following the endless black line.

A mass of black shot out at her, and she cartwheeled in the water, avoiding the blow. Other tentacles of darkness followed, and so Connie swam as fast as she could, weaving around the bubble trails as the tentacles strained to hit her. One got lucky, and found its mark. Connie howled in pain- it had managed to strike her at the point of her arrow wound. Ignoring the discomfort, she swam further, concentrating all her strength on finding the shadow's source.

It was getting harder to maintain her shape as she drew closer to the core of her spirit. She fought urges to revert back to a fifteen-year old girl, thinking of Arran to steady her mind. At last, the shadows began to lighten, and then Connie saw it. The centre of her self, the part of her she had momentarily lost connection to as a unicorn. It shone as a golden orb, radiant and beautiful. But around it coiled a serpent of darkness. its tail joined to the black line. Connie's selkie lips blew bubbles- this was the source!

The serpent turned its head towards her, its green eyes shining like beacons. It had great blue fins and a huge, fan-like tail. Two horns curved out from its head, and reflected the brilliance of her core's light.

"So, the hunter finds her prey!" it mocked, the fins on its back fluttering in amusement. "But can the hunter hit?"

"I'll blast you into nothingness!" Connie snarled, forgetting about the need of her shape. She was going to get rid of it, once and for all. The selkie form vanished, replaced by an armed girl. Connie was taking no chances, though she did not plan to miss her mark. Her bow came to hand, and three bolts- one of ice, from Icefen; one of wind, from Skylark; and one of flame, from Liam's fire imps- were drawn.

"Then return to nothing," the serpent hissed. Connie's eyes flashed, and then she let the drawstring go.

There was a crack, and then a shriek of agony. Connie watched as the serpent writhed, detaching from her spirit core. She had pierced its dark flesh.

"Impossible!" the snake cried. "You are mine…MINE!" It thrashed its coils, trying to gain ground in the water, its fins flapping furiously like a trapped bird. It began to sink. Connie did not look away, wanting to be sure that she had removed her ailment.

Which was just as well, for in a sudden move the serpent righted itself and raced towards her. Connie braced her shield, and this time she felt the creature's rage as it collided with the weapon. Connie was pushed deeper into the waters of her mind. She cursed- she couldn't draw an arrow, her only offensive weapon to hand.

"You will not escape!" screeched the serpent, gripping the shield in its jaws and tugging hard. Connie struggled, but she was tiring. She had spent an awfully long time in her subconscious. There was only one thing for it.

Connie discarded the shield and swam upwards. Her human form was not suited to the waves, however, and she could not become something better in time. The serpent rammed her, sending her careening towards her core, and making it more difficult for her to change.

"Universal, the lance!" called Kullervo. He sounded very weak. "Use his power against him!"

Connie's hands flew; she had not realized that the serpent's mind was just as open as her own. She reached inside the creature, finding a wealth of knowledge- how to summon tsunamis, how to command the whirlpool depths, how to master the raging tides. She chose the tsunami, and at once her lance formed, a long strip of blazing white energy.

"Have a taste of your own medicine!" she cried, before throwing it at the serpent.

The serpent fizzled into nothing, but the bolt carried on, right towards Connie's core.

"NO!" she shrieked, concentrating to deflect the weapon. The lance veered, but not enough. It hit the edge of the orb. Connie screamed- so intense was the pain- and then the waters began to fade from her vision.

"Mine…" whispered a dying voice. "Mine…"

*****

"Connie, Connie, Connie!"

Connie opened her eyes and gasped, as if she had been underwater. Her vision swam- there was a grey blur above her. She blinked, discovering that there were tears in her eyes, and saw Mack standing in the plane aisle, looking very worried.

"Connie, wake up!" he said. Connie felt him shaking her, and her mind swirled. She was unable to think straight.

"Sea snake," she babbled, sounding like a toddler. She shook her head, forcing clarity to come back. "Alright, Mack, I'm awake!"

"Thank God," Mack breathed, giving her an awkward hug. "Jessica was worried- thought you were having a fit or something."

Connie glanced at the companion to selkies, who was holding her hand.

"You were jerking all about," Jessica said, relieved that Connie had woken up. "Arran tried to call you in your head but he said he couldn't find you." To confirm this, Connie felt Arran in her mind, paddling through her ocean.

"Universal, are you alright?" he asked, surfacing on her island as her mental self looked down at him.

"I'm fine," Connie said aloud, wiping her brow, which was coated in sweat. "Probably just had a bad dream."

"Are you sure?" Mack raised an eyebrow. He sighed. "Well, it's a bit late to send you back home, we'll be landing soon. Have a drink, keep your fluids up." He handed her a bottle of water. "And if anything else happens, keep me posted."

"Yes." Connie nodded, accepting the bottle and taking a long swig. Her throat was dry, and welcomed the moisture.

"Don't scare me like that," Jessica said, patting Connie's hand. Connie gave an apologetic smile.

"Sorry," she said. She wondered if she would reach a world record in using that word. "Thanks for looking out for me, Jess, Arran."

"Anything for a fellow aviophobic," Arran said, twitching his nose. Jessica laid her hand on his, and Connie felt his fears of flying subside. How comforting, to have your companion by your side in time of need. The thought reminded Connie of Argand, and she forced back tears, wondering if they would ever bond again.

She peered past the selkie and his companion to look out of the window. It was still dark, but she could see wisps of cloud flickering past the wing; there were descending. Soon they would be on Spanish sands, where she would confront the Leviathan. Thoughts of the creature led her back to the encounter inside her self, and she allowed herself a humourless smile. She had cured herself of the shadow, but at what cost? Her spirit was damaged. While she knew she would recover, the time needed for her convalescence was a mystery. She would have to be very, very careful.

"Madam, please fasten your seatbelt," an air steward kindly asked her. "We will be arriving at Cadiz shortly."

Connie complied, wondering what kind of wild ride awaited her below.


	4. Chapter Four

Col was dreaming. He was atop Skylark, soaring through the air, not to perform tricks for an audience below, but for the sheer enjoyment that came from tasting clouds. They were flying above a wide ocean, with no land in sight for miles. But rather than feel perturbed, Col was relishing this freedom. They could fly forever between the moon and tides, sustained by Skylark's powerful wings, and follow the ocean to ends of the Earth.

"Such beauty, to see a pegasus ride the skies, unbidden by the taint of human construction. It is a marvel that such a vision comes from a human mind."

Col pulled on Skylark's mane, slowing down their flight. That voice- he had heard it somewhere before. He looked around, but all he could see were the green-grey seas. Had he imagined it?

"No, you did not," sighed the voice, not bothering to hide its annoyance. Col almost fell off his pegasus, as he finally remembered where he had last heard that deep tone.

"Kullervo!" he snapped, tightening his grip on Skylark. "Show yourself!"

"I suspected no less a greeting," responded the disembodied voice. "I have no form, fool. Not one my own, anyway. I belong to the Universal, now."

"What the hell's going on?" Col's confusion was turning to anger. "If you've done anything to hurt her…"

"Silence!" Kullervo roared. Col fell quiet, long-suppressed memories of obedience rushing to the fore of his mind. "I am your enemy no longer; you would do well to listen."

Col shook off his paralyzing thoughts, able to cast them aside with ease. He was filled with rage. He was not going to take orders from the creature that had chained him to his will two years ago, not this time. And yet without a physical target to see, he could do nothing to dispel the voice.

"We are connected," Kullervo went on, attempting to reach Col with a calmer approach. "Rather, you and the Universal are connected, through me. Though the Universal I believe remains unaware of this, since she continues to see me as external to her self."

"Huh?"

"Never mind; the complexities are meaningless. What is important is my message."

Col snorted, guiding Skylark higher into the open sky.

"Why should I listen to anything you have to say?"

"Because the Universal is in danger," Kullervo answered; his patience was wearing thin. "Her recent encounter has left me unable to contact her, when she must heed my warning the most."

"Recent encounter?"

"A creature penetrated her mind, and attempted to sever her bonds to other mythical creatures, through fighting me. He has already succeeded in destroying one connection; he will not hesitate to remove more."

Col almost fell off Skylark's back.

"What?!" he cried. "That's impossible!"

"Take heed, companion to pegasi. Though the Universal has broken the creature's hold on her, she damaged her spirit in the process. In such a condition, her powers are volatile. If she attempts to use her powers, even her shield could be enough to shatter her self, and she will die."

"Why are you telling me this?" Col's frustration was rising again. "She's in Spain!"

"You are the only one I can communicate with outside of the Universal," Kullervo countered. "A tiny thread of my being lingers in you, enough for you to hear me. The creature has trapped me- I cannot warn her myself. He is draining me of strength. And if I die, then she too will perish."

"No way," Col gasped, anxiety replacing his anger. "I can't let that happen!"

"I thought as much," Kullervo remarked; the boy was slower than he looked. "Now awaken, companion to pegasi, before it is too late."

And with those words Col's eyes opened. It was still dark- and the clock read four o'clock in the morning. Six hours since Connie's departure.

"How am I going to contact her?" he thought, throwing the quilt off himself and sitting up. "Her mobile doesn't work abroad, I don't know where she's staying, everybody's asleep…"

He sighed, burying his head in his hands. Connie had told of him how she had defeated Kullvero- he was now a part of her, though he had never expected to hear his voice again. But, if what Kullervo had said was true, then he had to warn Connie as soon as possible. On the other hand, he reasoned, wouldn't she be sleeping right now anyway? He could contact her in the morning. Gran was sure to know where the Society members would be staying, and they would have a telephone. He'd have plenty of time to talk to Connie before she even set foot on the Spanish coastline. Thus, without any further thought on his task, Col flopped back onto his bed and soon fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.

If he had stayed awake, he would have heard the song of sadness that echoed on the wind; a dragon mourning for her lost companion.

*****

Connie lay awake in her tent, staring at the green canvas. It had been a surprise to learn that they weren't going to be staying in a hotel. Instead, they were camping on the beach where the Leviathan had last been seen; a private cove that was little known to tourists. She could hear the waves battering against the cliffs, and feel the wind creep in through the gaps in her makeshift sleeping quarters. Luckily, she was wrapped up in her sleeping bag, and so the cold was of no bother. What was most bothersome, however, was her insomnia. For hours she had tried to drift off, counting sheep and stars, even humming the lullaby she sang to George when putting him in his cot, but nothing worked. The sensible part of her said it was due to jetlag, or being unaccustomed to sleeping outdoors, but the more cynical side of her believed that it was something to do with her spirit injury.

Connie closed her eyes, willing her thoughts into silence, but they continued to run rampant. She was worried about what was happening to her. How had that serpent snuck into her, and then attempted to seize her spirit, without her noticing? Kullervo's words, about her openness being both her greatest power and weakness, came back to her. Yet that was only part of the explanation. Though she had sometimes been overwhelmed by the number of presences in her mind, she had nonetheless felt them there, been aware of their existence as they jumbled with her own sense of self. With the serpent, she had felt no connection. The beast's anger against her shield was as close as she had come to 'feeling' his presence.

Connie managed to sleep for about an hour, when the wake-up call came. Sighing, she wriggled out of her sleeping bag, trying to savour its warmth, before fumbling for her shoes and jacket. Huddling inside the cold fabric, she pulled aside her tent flap and was greeting by the sunrise. She paused, mesmerized by the pink and blue sky as the sun climbed above the water. The sight filled her with calm, and it was with a lighter heart that she trudged towards the campfire, which had been relit for breakfast.

"Good morning, Connie," greeted Horace, who was stoking the blaze. His companion was missing- out already to search for the Leviathan. "Did you sleep alright?"

"Sort of," Connie shrugged, sitting close to the fire and enjoying its heat.

"Yes, the jetlag can do that," Horace said, noting the dark circles under her eyes. "Would you care to help me warm up our morning meal while we wait for our comrades?"

"Of course."

Soon, the fireside was full of campers tucking in to a hot porridge breakfast. There were twenty Society members here- the most that could be spared- from all over the world. Connie recognized Eagle-Child, but there were many faces she had never seen before. She sat with Jessica and Andre, who had proved to be a quiet young man. Andre had dark features and a reserved demeanour- quite the contrast to Mack's boisterous nature- but all else Connie knew was that he was a companion to mermaids. As she scooped another mouthful of porridge, she looked round the camp. There was a strong absence of mythical creatures.

As everyone started to finish, Eagle-Child stood up.

"Greetings, newcomers," he said, "and good morning those of you who have been with us for longer. We are glad to announce the addition of two companions to selkies, a companion to mermaids, a companion to the Kraken and, of course, our very own universal, in our hunt for the Leviathan."

Connie stared into her empty bowl, feeling strange eyes upon her.

"But her task cannot be fulfilled until we have accomplished our own," Eagle-Child went on. "Since our encounter with the Leviathan, the flooding towards Marbella has grown worse, and so it is of great importance that our mythical friends scour the ocean depths and find him. It is with higher hopes that I welcome our new companions to join our endeavour."

The gathering shuffled around to meet the new arrivals- Connie shook a lot of unfamiliar hands- before they dispersed along the shore, waiting for their companions to return from the sea.

"So much for an adventure," Jessica sighed, taking a handful of sand and letting it run between her fingers. "All the mythical creatures are out there, looking for that giant snake, while we get to sit here and wait."

"It is an arduous task," Andre was softly spoken, and it made Connie feel calm. "It is our job to stay in contact with our species, and remain vigilant lest the Leviathan attacks again."

"Important, but still boring," Jessica scoffed. "Col should be glad he didn't get to come."

The mention of Col made Connie put down her bowl.

"I should ring him," she said, getting up. "Is there a way to contact England from here?"

"I believe my mentor is in possession of a satellite phone," Andre replied. "I do not think she will decline you contacting home." He rose to his feet, maintaining perfect balance on the unstable sands, before he led Connie back towards the tents.

They approached one of the larger ones, which had had its flaps pinned up. Inside was a table covered with electronic items. A ramshackle generator was half-buried in the sand, and connected to most of the appliances. In between the clutter was a dark-skinned woman, who was sitting before a laptop that was scrolling information. Thick-set headphones were on her ears, so she was oblivious to the approaching pair.

Andre tapped the woman on the shoulder, who spun round at once.

"Oh, it's only you, Andre." She sighed, pulling off the headphones. She had an Indian accent. Then she saw Connie, and smiled. "Ah, so I get to meet the universal at last? I am Ruby. You must be Connie Lionheart." Connie took her hand and shook it, feeling the fleeting presence of a mermaid pass through her mind. Well, Andre had said that she was his mentor.

"I was just wondering if I could borrow your phone and ring England?" she asked. "I didn't get time at the airport."

"Of course you can," Ruby said, already rummaging through the contents on the table. Eventually she plucked out a heavy handset- a mobile phone from the dark ages. "Just tell me the number and I'll set it up for you."

Connie hesitated. Shouldn't she ring Evelyn first? Deciding that would be the better option, she recited the number for Five Shaker Row. Ruby's fingers flew about the keypad, and after pressing some commands she handed the handset over.

"Reception should be alright, the wind's not had time to pick up yet," she said. Connie nodded, stepping out of the tent. She heard the phone ring at the other end. After five rings, someone picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Aunt Evelyn, it's me," Connie said, feeling better that she could speak to a familiar voice. Mack still had not returned from his night search with the Kraken.

"Connie, it's so good to hear from you! When I didn't receive any call last night…"

"Mack's fault- he didn't bring any change so we couldn't use the airport payphone. Is everything alright at home?"

"Same as usual," Evelyn sighed. Connie heard a squeal in the background. "No, George! Calculators are not edible!" Imagining the infant with the expensive black Casio hanging out of his mouth made Connie grin. "Well, George is certainly being a handful. What's the weather like?"

"Not too bad," Connie answered.

"And the search?"

"Nothing yet. I have a feeling there's a lot of waiting going to be involved. Col really isn't missing out much."

"Funny you should mention him," Evelyn said. "He cycled here this morning. Very uptight, he was. He said he's got something important to tell you, but he couldn't contact you because you're staying at camp. He asked me to tell him if you rang."

"Oh?" Connie felt anxious. What was so important that Col had to speak with her? "I can ring him now if you want."

"He won't be home- Mrs. Clamworthy said he's gone to play football with some friends," Evelyn said. "But is there a number I can contact you on?"

"Er…not sure," Connie said, totally uninformed about the nuances of satellite technology. "Look, tell him I'll try and ring him this evening, about seven o'clock your time."

"Will do…George, put that down! All my love to you and Mack."

The phone clicked, and Connie walked back into Ruby's work tent.

"The wonders of modern science, eh?" Ruby said, placing the handset back onto the table. "Though even that can't explain our wonderful bonds with our creatures."

"No," Connie said, feeling uncomfortable. This was not a subject she was in a mood to talk about.

"Anyway, feel free to drop by any time you want to phone home," Ruby said, picking up her headphones. "But if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to deciphering these sonar readings. I can only hope that Penelope or Demeter have found something."

Andre was waiting for Connie as she stepped outside onto the beach. He noted her puzzled expression.

"Penelope and Demeter are our mermaid companions," he explained. "Ruby has given them sonar probes, so we can check the deep sea without asking them to swim close to the Leviathan. They have a lesser chance of being attacked that way."

"Wow," Connie was impressed. "I didn't think mythical creatures would warm to using science."

"Ruby is a master with technology," Andre said, folding his arms. "Though this is perhaps the second or third time I have seen her in person, her expertise with satellite communication means that she can mentor me from half way across the globe."

"Mermaid companions must be rare, then?"

"Hardly," Andre chuckled. "It's simply that mermaids tend to prefer groups of companions who bond with the same mermaid clan. My companion Penelope is Demeter's sister- though Penelope's married to a mermaid in the English Channel now, so she no longer lives in the Indian Ocean."

"Ah." Connie gave a nod. "Well, with all this help, we should find the Leviathan in no time at all."

Andre smiled.

"We can only hope," he said.

*****

Col came home just before seven, tired but happy from a busy day. After his failure in trying to contact Connie, he had run into Justin, and spent a good few hours playing football, his other love besides pegasus flying. For those precious moments he had felt free, without burden or responsibility. Now, as he entered the kitchen and saw Mrs. Clamworthy sipping a cup of tea, the weight of Kullervo's task reappeared.

"Col, you're just in time," Mrs. Clamworthy said as he took off his shoes in the hallway. "Connie rang Evelyn this morning- she said she'd try to contact you at around seven.

Col's heart leapt. Good- Connie was going to call him. That would save him a load of trouble. He padded into the kitchen, and took a glass from the cabinet.

"It's so adorable," Mrs. Clamworthy chuckled.

"What is?" Col asked, helping himself to some water.

"Oh, just two youngsters in love," she replied. Col blushed, spilling some of his drink into the sink.

"Well, er, Connie's a good friend," he stammered.

"Ah, so we're still at the friends stage, are we?"

Col's face reddened even more. He hated being so embarrassed by his feelings for Connie, but he was sensitive to teasing on this topic- no doubt a reflex built up around his father's comments in the past. Luckily, he was saved from further questioning as the phone rang.

"I'll leave you two alone," Mrs. Clamworthy said, taking her cup and saucer and waddling into the sitting room. Col was glad- he didn't want her to overhear what he was going to say, though this was not for reasons of embarrassment. He snatched the receiver, almost dropping it in his haste, before he put it to his ear.

"Hello, Col?" Connie's voice crackled- the reception was not very good.

"Connie, hi," Col said. He was content to listen- it made the fact that she was so far away more bearable.

"Aunt Evelyn said you had something…portent…ll me?" The line was breaking.

"Yes." Col gripped the phone, thinking through what he was going to say. "I had a dream last night, and Kullervo…"

"Kullervo?"

"I'll explain in a bit. Anyway, he said he couldn't talk to you any more, some creature was blocking him, or something."

"Blocking him?"

"Look, he said that you mustn't use your universal weapons," Col said.

"Sorry Col…line's breaking…I mustn't use what?"

"Your universal weapons!" Col almost shouted. "If you do you'll destroy your spirit, and…"

"Col…I can't hear you…" The line fizzled.

"Connie? Hello? Are you there? Connie? Connie!"

Col pressed the received into his ear, but all he could hear was static. The line had gone. Furious, he slammed the phone down. His opportunity to warn her had vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Dear me, Col, what's the matter?" Mrs. Clamworthy appeared in the hall. "Did you two have a row?"

"No," Col sighed, clenching his fist in anger. "The line went bad, I couldn't tell her something important."

His words made Mrs. Clamworthy smile.

"You'll have plenty of time to tell her when she gets back," she said, giving him a knowing look. Col let the jab pass- he did not want to worry his grandmother about Connie's perilous condition.

"I hope so," he muttered out of earshot, grabbing his bag and heading for his room. "Her life depends on it."


	5. Chapter Five

It was late evening on the second day before Connie heard news about the Leviathan. She was summoned from her tent by Andre- Penelope's sonar probe had found something. They marched across the sand towards Ruby's tent, where they were met by Horace, Jessica, Mack and Eagle-Child. They all stood inside the canvas, gathered round Ruby's laptop. They made way for Connie as she leant forward to take a look.

Gone was the scrolling data; instead there was a strange graph, filled with different coloured bars and zig-zagging lines. They meant nothing to Connie, but Ruby was staring in excitement.

"See the refraction here," she said, tapping the thick blue line. "Something big is hiding in that bay."

"Oh yeah," Mack nodded, stroking his chin. "We saw it; it's enormous, even when coiled up. Pretty impressive that it can hide itself in relatively shallow waters. It could give the Kraken a run for its money."

"So now what?" Connie asked. "Will it come out and speak with me?"

"That's for you to find out," Horace said. "After all, you are the only one who can communicate with it." Connie went pink, momentarily forgetting that that was the whole reason why she was here. "We will take a boat tomorrow to meet him. Rest up, Connie; it will be an early start tomorrow."

Connie nodded. Before she could leave the tent, however, Eagle-Child took her hand.

"What do you know of the Leviathans?" he asked. Connie recited the account she had read from the library, which seemed to satisfy the Trustee. "Good. Then you have some idea of what we are up against. But do not fear- you will not have to face the Leviathan alone."

"Thank you, Eagle-Child." Connie bowed, and then exited the tent. Andre followed.

"I wish you luck," he said, as they stopped before Connie's quarters.

"Aren't you coming?" Connie asked; she had grown to like the taciturn man's presence. Andre shook his head.

"Penelope is exhausted, she needs to rest," he said. He then smiled- something he did not do often, Connie noticed, but when he did he gave a brilliant, genuine one. "We are putting a lot of faith in you, Connie, but as Eagle-Child said, you will not be alone. Should anything happen- I pray it does not- you will be in safe hands."

He paused, looking at the moon.

"Sleep well, Connie."

"Yeah, you too," Connie said, feeling sloppy and inarticulate. Andre was so well-spoken, she sounded so dumb in comparison. She wondered whether to ask if she could meet Penelope later- she had yet to encounter mermaids, and would love nothing more than to meet Andre's very own companion.

She found herself staring after Andre, and so she shook her head. How could she- she had Col, didn't she? Of course she did. Their conversation earlier had been weird, though. The reception had cut out a lot of words, but what had made it through had given her a lot to digest. How had Kullervo contacted Col without her knowledge? He was stuck inside her, unable, as he had said himself, of independent action. And then Col had warned her not to use something. It was all very mysterious- with probably a straightforward explanation behind it.

Connie zipped up her tent flap, before crawling into her sleeping bag. At least tomorrow something would be done, after all this sitting around and waiting. She was eager to get hands-on with her task. All summer she had been preparing- now she had a chance to see whether her training would pay off. Of course, she reminded herself, that was a last resort, if the peaceful negotiations failed. She hoped the Leviathan would be more easily swayed than the sirens. As her eyes closed, a faint voice echoed in her mind:

"When the tide…is full…"

*****

The next morning, Col was eating his cereal, his grandmother buttering a slice of toast, when the doorbell rang. Gulping down a spoonful of milk and Shredded Wheat, Col left his breakfast to answer the door.

"Dr. Brock?" Col was surprised as the old gentleman hurried inside. His face was drawn and ashen, as if he had not had much sleep lately.

"Col, good morning," Dr. Brock said, thankfully taking the chair that Col pulled out for him. "I'm sorry to disturb your breakfast, but I believe you've spoken to Connie recently, haven't you?"

"Er, yeah," Col asked, concealing his anxiety. Did Dr. Brock know about his dream with Kullervo?

"Has she said anything about feeling different?"

Col was unprepared for the question, but was soon shaking his head.

"No, not that I know of," he said. "I couldn't speak with her for long, though, the reception was bad." Dr. Brock sighed.

"Why, is something the matter?" Mrs. Clamworthy asked.

"As it turns out, yes," the companion to dragons said. Col froze, feeling a wave of dread wash over him. "Four days ago something happened to Argand. She suddenly went out of control, and then started singing."

"Singing?" Both Col and Mrs. Clamworthy were stunned. Dragons weren't known for their vocal prowess.

"And not just any ordinary tune," Dr. Brock went on. "She sang the mourning song- the one a dragon sings when their companion…has died."

The table fell silent. Col was wide-eyed; Mrs. Clamworthy's mouth was open in shock.

"But I spoke to Connie," Col spluttered. "She sounded…"

"I agree, Connie is very much alive and well," Dr. Brock broke in, seeing the boy's distress. "I contacted Evelyn last night, who reported to me that all was fine with the girl. This is what is puzzling me- something appears to have affected Argand's connection to Connie, to such an extent that Argand believes her companion to be dead."

Col stopped listening, trying to recall every word of his dream. Kullervo had said that Connie had been possessed by something, and it had destroyed one of her bonds. He'd had no idea that it was the one to dragons.

"This is most concerning," Mrs. Clamworthy said, bringing Col back to the present. "I shall send a message to Kira Okona."

"Let's not be hasty," Dr. Brock said. "They have enough to be getting on with, and I certainly don't want to worry Connie when she needs to concentrate. If Connie rings again, please don't mention this to her."

Col was starting to tremble. First Kullervo's warning, and now this. Something really strange was happening to Connie, and he was powerless to do anything about it. He wanted to say something, and yet his tongue was stilled. Would Dr. Brock believe in the words of a simple dream?

"Col, don't worry." Dr. Brock placed a hand on his shoulder. "I am researching into this; I am sure to find a solution."

"Yeah," Col said, his resolve fading. No- a dream was a dream. Maybe these two happenings were unrelated. Perhaps Argand was ill, or Connie was so focused on binding with the Leviathan that her other connections weakened to compensate. There had to be a rational explanation.

Dr. Brock departed shortly. Col stared at his cereal, having lost his appetite.

"Cheer up, Col," Mrs. Clamworthy said, patting his wrist. "Dr. Brock will do all he can- dragons are his companion species."

"I know," Col sighed. "I just…I hate feeling so helpless. All these things are happening to Connie and I can't even speak to her properly." Mrs. Clamworthy noted his choice of words.

"What other things are happening?" she asked.

Col bit his lip, wishing he had not spoken.

"Nothing," he said- taking a page from Connie's book, he thought wryly. He stood up, his chair scraping the floor. "I'm going to see Skylark."

"Suit yourself," Mrs. Clamworthy said, gathering the breakfast dishes. She knew it would be fruitless to question him further. "Be home before six- Connie might ring again." Col nodded, shuffling on his trainers and picking up his flight equipment, before sliding out of the door and into the bright sunlight.

He wandered up the beach towards the coastal caves, seeking out his companion with his thoughts. Skylark was near, and whinnied in delight at the touch of Col's mind.

"It is good to hear your thoughts again, my friend," he said, making for the grey rocks where Col was waiting. Col sighed. "I sense that you are worried about the Universal."

"Very," Col said, watching the pegasus land with perfect precision. "Something's going on, and she's in danger."

"Can you not warn her?" Skylark asked, standing patiently as Col mounted.

"I've tried, but it's hard to reach her," Col answered, gripping Skylark's mane. "But never mind; I'll worry about that. Let's go for a quick lap of the moor!"

*****

The  _Dancing Peacock_  ploughed its way through the turquoise waters, carving a course towards the location of the Leviathan. The sun had not yet risen, but Connie was wide awake, filled with anticipation at meeting the creature at last. She and a bleary-eyed Jessica were at the starboard rail, watching Arran flitting through the waves. Behind him was Sarwen, Horace's selkie companion, and they wove through the currents, their grace and speed enchanting all who watched.

"These waters are warm," Arran said, and Connie smirked.

"Don't get used to it," she chided. "Even with the weather giants, I doubt the English Channel is going to simmer up."

The selkie answered with a playful bark, before he retreated to deeper water. Connie closed her eyes, able to see what Arran did down below. It had seemed risky to only bring the selkies and Ruby's companion Demeter, but too many creatures would have made their approach too obvious and threatening. Mack was following a way behind; the Kraken ready to come to their aid if anything went wrong.

"Any sign of the Leviathan?" called Horace, who was behind the wheel. Connie sighed, pulling her thoughts away from Arran, and then sending them out. So far, there had been no reply to her requests, and none of the sea companions had caught sight of him, either.

"Nothing yet," Connie reported. "Are you sure we've got the right location?"

"Absolutely," Ruby shouted from the stern, where she was hunched over a portable sonar console. She was silent for a few minutes, concentrating on the screen. "Right, Horace, slow her down. We should be right above the Leviathan. Try calling again, Connie."

Horace cut the engines, and the boat stilled. Connie turned from the rail and made her way to the prow.

"Leviathan, please, speak with me," she spoke aloud, directing her thoughts to the expanse of water before her.

"You have come, at last."

Connie was surprised at the promptness of the reply, and she looked to the port side. The sea was stirring.

"He's coming!" squeaked Arran.

"Be still," Sarwen warned, nipping the young selkie's flipper. Arran's reply was to skirt around the boat, seeking Jessica's reassurance. Connie ignored him, concentrating on the water. The waves were slapping against the port edge, as something displaced them from their calm slumber. Connie held her breath as the water began to bubble, and then froth.

A huge serpentine head broke through the surface, and let out a roar. An enormous scaled neck followed, and even in the pre-dawn darkness Connie could see his silver belly, which glowed with a light of its own.

"Welcome, companion!" The Leviathan bowed its head, staring at Connie with shimmering green eyes.

Connie froze. That gaze…it was the same one she had met in herself!

"You," she said, feeling rage replace her awe. She escaped into her mind, confronting the beast that now waded through her waters. "Was it you that broke my bond to dragons?"

"That is no way to greet your companion species," hissed the Leviathan. Connie frowned.

"I'm companion to  _all_  species," she retorted.

"For now," the Leviathan rumbled. "So, you have been sent to stop me flooding your polluting ports?"

"Yes," Connie's anger lessened as she was reminded of her real task. She needed to keep her composure. "Many innocents have died, human and animal, and your tsunamis are merely washing more toxins into your sea. You must stop."

The Leviathan swam around her mental island, spreading its coils.

"It was only to bring you to me," he said, emerald eyes glistening. "We will be together. You will have no need of any others but me." Connie felt her severed bond to dragons start to ache.

"Why did you break my bond?" she asked, trying to shut out the pain. The Leviathan's form was overwhelming, and without her spirit properly healed, she was struggling to contain him, to stop him taking over her thoughts. "I could still be your companion with it."

"Mine, and mine alone!" roared the Leviathan; he was growing angry. "Why do you burden yourself with all creatures? They all take to you, able to find their own element in you, and yet they abandon you for their own, true companions!"

"That's…That's not true…"

The Leviathan sensed he had hit a nerve, and bent his head low. Connie could see his powerful jaws, lined with teeth bigger than her arm.

"A companion to all, and yet none to call her own," he growled. "Why do you not embrace my offer?"

"This isn't an offer!" Connie shouted. "You broke into my being, tried to devour my universal powers without my knowledge, and you've severed my connection to dragons!"

"You do not need those powers," the Leviathan said, drawing closer to Connie. "You will have me- the master of the tides! The oceans will be yours, a kingdom of your own."

"I don't want that!" Connie snapped. "Give me back my bond!"

"Never!"

Connie snarled, and reached deep into the waters around her. She felt Arran and Sarwen's presences, and with their consent melded their beings, forging a sword.

"So, it has come to this, has it?" the Leviathan bellowed, rising up and spreading his fins. "You refuse me?"

"Leviathan, you have no right to take away my connections to others," Connie countered, gripping the sword. "I have no qualms befriending you, but I cannot accept this selfishness."

"Selfishness!" boomed the Leviathan. "You will have creatures flock to you all your life! I, who have had to endure this cold and lonely existence for two hundred years, ask but a small favour, and you forsake me?" He let out a horrible cry. "I will make you see the truth, companion!"

Connie's mental connection broke, and she found herself back on the boat. The Leviathan had plunged back into the water.

"Where's it going?" Jessica asked, turning from Arran.

"I don't…" A sudden spark of clarity burst into Connie- Demeter was sending her thoughts. Connie gasped. "Everyone, get down!"

Her warning came just in time. As the small group hit the deck, the Leviathan's tail swooped overhead, missing the passengers.

"Horace, retreat!" Ruby ordered, bundling her gadgets under the prow bench. "The Leviathan is on the move!"

"Keep low!" Connie commanded, while she stood up.

"Connie, what are you doing?" Jessica blurted. Connie held out her hand, and a glistening silver mist appeared. It resembled the shape of a sword.

"I'm going to buy us some time," Connie answered, squaring her shoulders. "Arran, Sarwen, lend me your power."

The selkies agreed, and Connie felt knowledge of the sea blaze into her weapon. There would be nothing the Leviathan could throw at her which she could not counter. At last, a chance to prove her skills as a warrior.

"Companion!" screamed a voice, and Connie looked up. The Leviathan was there, towering over the boat like some ancient monument. He lunged, his jaws spread wide. Beneath his colossal maw rose a violent wave, which was heading straight for the boat. If it hit, it would send them all overboard.

With a grunt Connie swung the sword across her body in a perfect line. The wave broke in the middle, and its waters swirled and mixed with one another, so by the time it reached the boat it retained only a fraction of its power. The boat rocked, but Horace quickly had it stable again. He increased the throttle, and the engine chugged, taking them away from the bay.

"Leviathan, stop this!" Connie shouted, her hair flying as the boat picked up speed. The Leviathan was following them, summoning the tides to propel him forward. "I don't want to hurt you!"

"You will learn to forget about these bonds!" the serpent bellowed, his head almost level with the  _Dancing Peacock's_  starboard side. "I am your true companion!"

Connie braced herself for the next attack, when her vision went black. Her sword vanished from her grasp.

"No, not now!" she cursed, unable to see the Leviathan. In vain she tried to listen for him, but there was too much noise; the engine, the dashing waves, the scream of the wind. She was a prime target. Sure enough, a wave from the Leviathan crashed into the boat. She lost her footing and fell, sliding into the sea.

"Universal!"

Connie could not see Arran, but she felt his whiskered nose as he nuzzled her chest, trying to keep pace with the boat. Connie reached out, touching the boat's hull, but she could not see where to put her hand to climb back on board.

"Universal, hurry!" Arran was scared; Connie could sense his terror. "The Leviathan is coming after us!"

Then, before she could react, something grabbed her from above and pulled.

"This is no time for a swim!" Ruby's voice. "We need our backup- call the Kraken." At the mention of the creature, Connie's sight returned. Everything dazzled her- the sun had come out- so she had to shut her eyes, to protect them from the glare. Ruby was right- they would not be able to escape without Mack's help.

"Kraken," Connie called out; her mental voice sounded so weak and feeble in the inky depths. "Kraken, help us!" She felt a familiar prod.

"Help is on the way!" Mack's shadow self appeared in her mind, standing on a tentacle of the Kraken. "Hold on!"

Connie returned to the world, her eyes used to light. She had hoped that they would not have to use force against the Leviathan, but now that she knew it was he who had invaded her, she was less reluctant to strike back. Yet this threw up another obstacle- if it was not vengeance at humans that drove the Leviathan, but his desire for  _her_ , then he would never stop assaulting the Spanish coast unless she agreed to his terms…

"Aha!" Ruby pointed to the long brown tentacle that had broken the water. It lashed around the Leviathan's middle and he groaned, yanked back into the waves. "Horace, full speed!"

Horace obliged, and turned the boat away from the rising sun. As they fled, Connie watched the struggle. The Leviathan was locked in a deadly embrace with his fellow deep sea cousin. The Kraken stuck fast to the serpent's silver scales, and pulled him down, forcing him beneath the surface.

"Mine…" Connie heard the Leviathan splutter. "A companion…for my own…"

Her head began to swim, and she sat down.

"Connie, are you alright?"

"I'm…I'm…"

Connie never finished her sentence as she collapsed onto the deck, unconscious.


	6. Chapter Six

It was late afternoon by the time Col was making his way home. He was in better spirits; flying with Skylark always raised his mood. He had stopped off at the Hescombe chippy and was tucking into a packet of chips as he walked to Shaker Row. He wanted to pay George a visit. It was strange, to have a half-brother fourteen years his junior, but Col loved him no less. He prayed that he would also be a companion to mythical creatures. It would give them something in common, in spite of their age gap. If he was lucky enough to be a companion to pegasi, he could even be his mentor.

Col stopped at Number Five, chewing on his greasy snack, and knocked. No answer. Evelyn's car was still there- perhaps they had gone for a walk. Disappointed, Col turned, but then realized he didn't have to look far to find them. Evelyn was sitting by the coast in front of the houses, George in her lap.

"Hey, Evelyn!" Col called, heading towards them. Evelyn saw him and waved.

"Col, how nice to see you," she greeted, making room as he came and sat on the pebbles beside her. "How're things?"

"As well as they can be," Col answered.

He leant over and tickled his brother's chin. George's face broke into a huge smile.

"And how are we today, Georgie?" The infant gurgled.

"He's been mighty irritable, actually," Evelyn remarked. "I thought bringing him out by the sea might calm him. It seems to have worked so far. He likes the sound of the waves."

"You sound disappointed," Col said, downing the last of his chips.

"Of course I am," Evelyn sighed. "Don't you see- it's a sign that he's going to be in the Sea Snakes. He'll be one of Mack's."

"You don't know that for sure," Col said, letting George play with his empty chip packet. "Gran said Dad was the same with me, boasting how I'd taken to the sea just like him, and look at what happened." Col stopped there, not adding details about how much of a failure his father had made him feel. Ivor Coddrington was not the first to have been disdainful about the commonality of companions to pegasi.

Evelyn, however, seemed relieved by his tale.

"We'll bring out the banshee in you yet, my little dove," she said, kissing George. George giggled. Evelyn stroked his cheek, when she felt a drop of moisture on the back of her hand. She sniffed the air. "Looks like we're in for a spot of rain."

"But it was so clear." Col stood up, feeling the hairs on the back of his neck prickle. Something was not right. He looked at the sky, watching the grey clouds swell, too quickly for his liking. "Evelyn, I think we should go inside." Evelyn was puzzled by his assertive tone.

"A spot of rain won't do any harm," she said, not moving.

"But…"

Before Col could protest further, there was a loud splash from the sea front, as if something heavy had fallen into it. Both Col and Evelyn looked up. The waves were frothy and white- something had disturbed them.

"I don't like this," Col said, stepping towards the water. He scanned the sands, looking for suspicious movement.

George suddenly gave a frightened wail. Col spun around, only to see the colour drain from Evelyn's face.

"Col, get back!" Her words had barely escaped her lips when there was a tremendous groan from the sea. Col's gaze shot towards the noise, wondering what on Earth could have made such a horrible sound.

There, its massive head cresting the waves, its coils billowing out, was the biggest serpent Col had ever seen. Its metallic silver body sparkled, even as the cloud gathered overhead. From afar it looked like some large piping from the refinery, half-submerged into the sea.

The serpent hissed, and then raised its head, its green eyes falling upon the infant which Evelyn held.

"Evelyn, run!" Col shouted. When she didn't respond fast enough, he snatched George from her arms. George immediately started to cry, not wanting to be torn from his mother. Evelyn came to her senses at his protests, and was soon hurrying back to Shaker Row. Col was right behind her, but George kept squirming, trying to break free from his grip.

"George, stop that!" Col muttered, not daring to glance back.

There was a rumble of thunder from the skies above, and a brilliant flash of lightning cracked, emblazoning the black clouds in a harsh, electric purple. The bolt hit the ground in front of Col. He stumbled, slipped on the pebbles, and then fell. He instantly rolled, letting George land on his stomach to stop him getting hurt. The blow knocked the wind out of him, and Col lay there for a moment, unable to move.

"GEORGE!"

Evelyn's scream prompted Col to jump up. He looked around, but the infant was missing. Where was George?

"George!" Col shouted, spotting his brother a few feet away. He lunged, trying to grab him, but another spark of lightning flashed. Temporarily blinded, Col missed, cutting his hands on the sharp rocks. He blinked, willing away the coloured spots that danced before his eyes.

"Not my baby!" screeched Evelyn, running towards her son. George was screaming at the top of his lungs.

She never reached him; by the time she passed Col, the monster in the ocean had made his move. With one swift flick of his tail, George was carried up, and away.

"George!" Evelyn hollered. "NO! Don't take him!"

Col scrambled to his feet, only to catch sight of the serpent bundling George in his cavernous mouth. Without further thought he raced into the water, and then swam as hard as he could, not caring for the icy coldness. But his athletic strokes were no match for the serpent, who was already gaining speed. Col soon gave up; there was no way he could catch the serpent this way. He swam back. Evelyn had collapsed to her knees, weeping.

Col reached for his phone; it was wet and wasn't working.

"Evelyn, go to Gran's," he said. Evelyn continued to cry hysterically. Col grabbed her shoulders, trying to shake some sense into her. "I'll follow that thing on Skylark, but you've got to go! I promise, I'll bring George home." Eventually, reason seemed to hit Evelyn, and she trundled towards her car, as if in a daze. Col didn't like to leave her alone, especially in a state of cold denial, but he had no time. The serpent would get too far ahead if he did not take chase soon.

"Skylark!"

Col's mental cry rang out strongly, but for a moment was met by silence. Col hoped Skylark hadn't gone home yet. A tense couple of minutes followed.

"Companion, what is the matter?"

"Skylark, get here, now!" The pegasus heard the urgency in Col's voice, and immediately made for the beach caves. Col ran to meet him, the pebbles sliding under his wet trainers. Barely waiting for the pegasus' hooves to touch the ground, he vaulted onto Skylark's back, and pointed to the open sea.

"Col, you want me to fly above water?"

"Follow that snake!" Col ordered, "and don't let it out of your sight!"

Skylark obliged, trotting out a short way, before embracing the wind. He rose higher and higher, leaving the thunderstorm behind, and soon Col spotted the serpent, which was winding its way south.

"Col, I will not be able to follow if the creature ventures any further off the coast," Skylark said.

"We have to keep up with it as long as we can," Col said, digging his hands into his mount's mane. The wind was blowing into his wet clothes and he was shivering, but he could not afford to stop and change. "It's taken George."

The pegasus neighed in shock.

"Why would the Leviathan want an infant?" he asked. Col's jaw dropped.

"That's the Leviathan? But isn't it supposed to be in Spain?"

"Perhaps, but I have no doubt as to the serpent's identity. Only he could summon a storm from the seas." Col growled.

"Well, whatever the hell that thing is, he's not getting away with this!" He crouched low, letting the raindrops plaster into his hair. "We've got to take him down!"

*****

Connie was lying on her island, too weak to move. Droplets of blood were trickling from her side wound, staining the pale sand with dark blotches. Her spirit was badly hurt, her original arrow injury torn open as if she had plunged a knife there.

"Kullervo?" she coughed, trying to seek out his presence. He was not there. Her ocean was empty. But the once-perfect sea now had two gaping chasms; one where her bond to dragons had been, and another, where a different connection lay. The Leviathan had taken his second victim- the Kraken.

Connie cursed herself for calling out for Mack. The Leviathan had seen that the Kraken was his match, and like any ruthless opponent had removed her access to it. But she had not expected the loss of a bond to have worsened her spirit injuries. She wanted to consult Kullervo. But where was he? It was just like him not to come when she called, but only when it suited him.

She rolled onto her good side, staring at the silver ocean. Far away, she could sense something approaching. Whether it was foe or friend remained to be seen. Connie prayed it was the latter- she was too hurt to defend herself. Her vision was blurry, and it was only when the creature was right on top of her did she recognize its familiar gentleness.

"Universal, what has happened?"

Windfoal bent down and nuzzled Connie's cheek. Connie stroked the unicorn's neck, comforted by her presence.

"The Leviathan attacked me here," she said, as Windfoal attempted to mend her wound. But the soothing light did not penetrate the bloody flesh- it kept circling around it, unable to enter and heal the hurt.

"This is strange," Windfoal said, concentrating harder. Yet still her healing aura could not join with Connie's mental form. "My powers cannot reach you. It is as if your wound is in a part of you no-one, mythical creature or human, can enter."

Connie hesitated. Should she talk about the shadow creature, and her wounded spirit?

"The Leviathan has attacked your spirit." Windfoal's quick presence of mind made the decision for her. "I would never have thought this possible. Mythical creatures have for so long been eluded by humans' essence. How could one of my fellow creatures do this?"

"Can…can anything be done?" Connie's voice was thin and trembling. Windfoal shook her forelock.

"I can only heal physical suffering," she said. "This is beyond me, Universal, and I fear beyond any of us. I regret being unable to help."

"Your company is help enough," Connie murmured, digging her hands into the unicorn's mane. Windfoal snorted.

"I must go, now," she said at last. "I have healed what I could."

"Thank you, Windfoal."

As Windfoal turned to leave, Connie found the strength to sit. At once the ocean and starlit sky faded, replaced by a green canvas ceiling. A fresh breeze was blowing in from the open tent flaps, and soothed her warm cheeks.

"Connie." Connie turned her head- she was lying on a camp bed- and saw Kira Okona beside her, Windfoal peering over her shoulder. The unicorn was too big to fit inside the tent; hence why the flaps were open. "How are you feeling?"

"Um…" Connie rose and swung her legs off the side of the bed, as if she had just woken from a refreshing nap. "Fine, I guess."

"Windfoal tells me that the Leviathan struck your spirit."

Connie nodded. It was no good trying to hide this- she would only end up worse.

"He's found a way inside me," she said, sighing. "I had no idea he was there- until a shadow appeared a few days ago. I found a way to free myself from his grip, but I…injured myself in the process."

"I see." Kira gave a thoughtful murmur. "What did the Leviathan say to you?"

"He said…" Here Connie paused. What could she say? That the Leviathan refused to stop his tidal waves unless she agreed to have her bonds to all mythical creatures, bar him, removed? No- she would have to improvise. "He was fed up of enduring the sea's pollution alone, and so felt he had to attack the sources."

"We suspected as much." Connie gave an inner sigh of relief- Kira seemed to accept her half-truth. "But if the Leviathan is capable of attacking your spirit, it would be a folly to send you out to speak with him again. We will have to do what we can without you."

As Kira stood up to leave, a part of Connie did not want to protest. Meeting the Leviathan again would indeed be suicide- not when she was weakened the way she was. But what could the others do? The Leviathan would rip them to pieces, and she could not bear knowing that their efforts were all in vain.

"Kira, wait!" she said. Kira stopped, turning back to her. "There's…The Leviathan said something else, too."

"Oh?"

"He…" Connie took a deep breath. "He wants me as his own companion."

For a long moment Kira said nothing. Then she placed her hand on Windfoal's shoulder, guiding her to the tent exit.

"I see. I will inform the others about this," Kira said, as Windfoal trotted outside. "As to your…spirit sickness, I think I shall call it, I believe Eagle-Child has some understanding in these matters. I will send him to you later. He may be able to help."

"Thank you."

Connie lay back on the camp bed as Kira closed the tent flap behind her. Though she felt physically well, there was a deep weariness within that she could not explain.

"Connie?" Connie looked to the tent entrance- Jessica was outside. "Can we come in?"

"Sure," Connie said. A bit of company would be better than lying here and feeling sorry for herself. Jessica opened the flap, and she and Arran stepped inside. The moment he was inside the canvas, Arran reverted to his selkie shape, and wriggled his way to the camp bed.

"How are you?" Jessica asked, sitting in the sand.

"I'm okay," Connie said, not knowing what else to say. "I'm sorry for putting you in such danger."

"Don't worry- we were expecting the Leviathan to do something, anyway," Jessica replied. "I'm glad you're alright."

"Yeah." Connie reached down and stroked Arran's head. "Thanks to Arran. You saved me from drowning."

Arran gave a happy bark, pressing his nose into Connie's hand.

"Are the others alright?"

"We're fine," Jessica said, laying her hand on Arran's smooth back. "We were lucky that the Kraken came in time."

Connie's heart burned at the mention of the creature. True, she had not shared a close connection to it, but it was a connection all the same. And it had saved her from the Leviathan. She would have to go out and thank Mack later.

"Hey Connie," Jessica said, "if you're feeling better later, would you like to come for a swim with us?"

Connie raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't it dangerous?"

"Universal!" Arran nipped her fingers. "The Leviathan can't come to shallow waters, he's too fat." Connie laughed at his comment. It sounded so childish, and yet such light humour was what she needed.

"Maybe later, then," she said. "I think Eagle-Child is going to visit me soon."

Jessica nodded, getting up. Arran shifted back into his human shape.

"We'll be near Ruby's tent- just come find us," Jessica said, before both she and Arran left. They crossed paths with Eagle-Child and Storm-Bird.

"Connie?" The Native American poked his head through the tent entrance. "Are you able to come outside? Storm-Bird can't fit under these things."

"Yes." Connie planted her bare feet into the sand, and got up without fuss.

"Come- we shall go to a more private spot."

Connie enjoyed the feeling of sand between her toes as she followed the Trustee and his companion along the shore. The waves rolled in, swirling round her feet, before withdrawing. Connie couldn't help but feel that the tide was leeching something from her, so she stepped onto drier land, avoiding its cold touch.

"Here." Eagle-Child stopped in the middle of the deserted beach. Behind them was a tall cliff, and on top of that was dense forest. It would provide ample cover. The tents were still visible behind them, but appeared as mere specks on the horizon. "Sit with me."

Connie approached him and adopted his cross-legged pose. Storm-Bird stood between them, the lightning crackling from his wings.

"Kira tells me that the Leviathan has somehow attacked your spirit," he said. Connie nodded.

"Impossible!" Storm-Bird's voice entered the conversation in Connie's mind. The great creature stared at Connie's injured self, both horrified and angered.

"Nonetheless, it has occurred," Eagle-Child replied calmly. "My tribe knows a little about the ways of the spirit. I do not know if it will equip you with the means for healing, but it is the best I can offer."

"I'm grateful for any help," Connie said.

Eagle-Child sat straight, resting his hands on his knees.

"Allow me into your mind," he said, shutting his eyes. "It will be easier for you to learn that way."

"Alright." Connie relaxed her body, and was soon in familiar territory. Then Storm-Bird and Eagle-Child's shadow self entered. Where they stood, the ocean parted, replaced by grassy field. Connie sat with them, feeling guilty that she was bleeding over such beautiful land.

"Oh my," Eagle-Child looked at her with grave concern. "Your wound is deep." Connie bit back a sarcastic retort- Kullervo's wit was rubbing off on her. "Let us begin. Are you able to sit?"

Connie's mental self tried, but it was too painful.

"Very well, lie in whatever position feels most comfortable." Connie obliged, at last finding a posture where her injury didn't throb so much. "Think of a place you feel most at peace, and picture yourself there." That was easy; Connie imagined the oak tree on the moor, and she was soon under its branches. "Good. Now listen to your self. Find the rhythm of your soul, where it rests within."

Connie listened, visualizing a golden thread that would lead her to the golden orb. But when she tried to follow it, the pain distracted her. She could not concentrate for long enough.

"I can't," she said.

"Embrace the pain," Eagle-Child said. Connie tried to block out the sensation, but it would always break through.

"Accept it," Storm-Bird called. "Do not cordon it off."

This time, Connie stopped fighting the discomfort. She let it grow worse, silencing urges to wince or cry out. Now she could sink through the layers of her self, tracing the thread toward the golden orb.

"Seek the pain," Eagle-Child's voice was faint. "Be drawn to it, but do not resist." Connie followed the sense of hurt, which led her closer to the orb. At last, she was there. The radiant orb had dimmed; an arrow and a lance were sticking out of it. Their point of impact had cracked the sphere of light, and energy was spilling out of it, like milk from a broken bottle.

Connie did not hesitate to reach for the weapons and remove them. As they came free, she screamed. She was nothing but pain. She could not hear, could not see. All that existed was this terrible ache that had taken over her being.

"Come to me, child." A voice- soothing, promising gentleness and safety. Connie sought it out, wanting to be free of hurt.

"We will be together," it whispered, coaxing Connie closer. "Just you and I."

"She already has me!"

Another voice- this one hard, assertive. Connie willed it to go away; she wanted the soft voice's comfort.

"Do not listen to the Leviathan's lies, Universal!" The loud voice was dragging her back, keeping her from her promised peace.

"No…"

"Come to me…"

"Resist, Universal!"

"I want…"

"Yes…"

"Will you forget our bond, companion?"

Connie groaned. Who was saying that?

"You are mine…"

"We are one…"

"You and I…"

"Together…"

"He is not yours…"

"I am your true companion…"

"I am…"

"I…"

"STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT!"

Connie ran away- away from the voices, away from the pain. She had to get out. The golden orb vanished, and she was left in darkness. She didn't know where to go. In panic she ran harder, hoping she would come across the thread, but the more she ran, the more she became lost. She didn't know who she was.

"Help!" she cried out, struggling to keep pace. Her injuries were slowing her. "Help me!"

"Connie…"

Connie seized that faint echo, turning into a delicate thread, tracing it upwards. It was so hard, staving off the blackness around her. It pressed on her, suffocating, choking. The thin golden strand struggled to keep its form.

"Connie…" My name, Connie thought, clinging to the syllables, rolling them off her tongue, letting them strengthen the thread. My name is Connie Lionheart. I am a universal companion. Companion to all…but with none to call my own…

"Connie!"

Connie opened her eyes. She was curled up in the sand with her hands cradling her face. She let out a moan.

"Connie, what happened?" Eagle-Child was beside her, his tough hand on her shoulder. "I lost contact with you." Connie didn't answer; she was too shaken by the experience. Eagle-Child sat with her, stroking her arm. The simple movement brought Connie out of her panicked state, and her breathing slowed.

"Sorry," she mumbled. That world record was as good as hers.

"Don't apologize," Eagle-Child said, helping her to sit up. "Perhaps it was rash of me to interfere."

"No!" Connie grabbed his hands. "No, you've helped me remove the cause of my injuries. I should get better now."

Eagle-Child gave her hands a squeeze.

"You gave us quite a scare," he said. "But I am glad at least some good has come of this. Can you make it back to camp, or shall I request aid?"

"I can walk," Connie said, standing up. Her muscles eagerly accepted her pleas for movement, but a heaviness in her chest resisted. She concentrated on her physical senses, and let her feet take her back.

"You must rest," Eagle-Child said, as they arrived by her tent. "You need time to heal." Connie did not argue. "Do not worry about the Leviathan- we will deal with him for now. It is too dangerous to let you near him."

Connie sighed, watching the Trustee and his companion walk away. She felt so guilty. Everyone would have to face the Leviathan's wrath, when only she had the means to stopping him. He would never stop until she was his. Just like Kullervo.

Connie entered her tent and slipped into her sleeping bag, though it was only early evening. She was resigned to accept that there was nothing she could do to stop the Leviathan, except get better. As her eyes closed, a brief flash of anger flared through her.

She would make the Leviathan pay for her suffering.


	7. Chapter Seven

Col couldn't keep his eyes open any longer. They had been flying for five hours straight, no longer following the Leviathan, but taking a course across the Pyrenees. The mountainous region was so inhospitable it would stop them being spotted, even in such broad daylight. They had hugged the eastern shores of France, until the serpent had fled to deep sea. But Col was determined not to give up, and so had directed Skylark this way. They had made incredible time, however sheer force of will was not enough to combat their tiredness.

"Skylark, land," Col said, his voice hoarse. It had seemed such a simple plan, to chase the Leviathan and get George back. But the Leviathan was fast, and beyond their grasp. Col's only hope was to fly to Cadiz, and meet up with the other Society members there. He couldn't do this on his own. He needed Connie.

The pegasus obliged, gliding towards the snowy peaks. Col shivered- his clothes had dried, but he had no food and no means for warmth on a cold night. And it was much too late to go back.

"Col, look."

Col forced open his sagging eyelids, and glanced to the east. They were closer to the ground now, but he could see the smoke from a small cottage up ahead. Perhaps the mountains were not as uninhabited as he had assumed.

"You can rest there," Skylark said, as they descended.

"But what about you?"

"I will find my own way."

"No. I'm not leaving you."

Skylark landed on a narrow mountain path a short way from the cottage. Col could feel the pegasus' exhaustion, and how much he wanted to lie down there and then, but he begged Skylark not to give in just yet. He dismounted, and then ripped off his jacket.

"Fold your wings." Skylark did as he was told, and Col draped his coat over his back. "I can pretend I went horse-riding in the mountains. Even if they give us the stables, it's better than sitting out here. I'll not leave you to wolves, or worse."

"Col." Skylark was moved by his companion's concern. "Thank you."

Col yawned, resisting the temptation to lie down and sleep, before he led Skylark towards the cottage. He was soon spotted by a young lad, who was out with a herd of sheep. Col called out, and the boy rushed towards him, speaking rapid Spanish. Col could not understand a word. Perhaps his passable school French could help.

"Er…I'm lost," he said carefully, in French. "Need a place…to stay?"

"Ah, you're from the north." The boy had switched to French, which he spoke just as fast. Col had to ask him to speak slowly. "You want to stay with us?"

"One night. And my horse." In spite of his disjointed sentences, the boy understood.

"Okay. I'll ask grandfather."

The boy whistled, and a dog appeared from behind some rocks, wagging his tail. Col heard the boy shout instructions in Spanish, and then the dog was off, barking at the sheep. They bleated as they were herded towards their pen, which was only a short way out. When the boy was satisfied that all his charges were rounded up, he strode down and latched the gate.

"Come, I'll take you home." Col rubbed his eyes, desperate to remain awake, as the boy took him down the mountain path.

The shrubs grew thinner, replaced by grey stone, when at last Col saw the cottage where he had seen the smoke. He was instructed to wait. Col leant against Skylark, ready to collapse. Luckily, the boy returned swiftly, grinning.

"He said okay," he reported. "Horse can stay in corral. This alright?"

"Yes." Col was too tired to ask for a more private accommodation for his pegasus. He led Skylark inside the enclosure, barely noticing the other horse already inside, before the boy took him into the cottage.

The moment he was shown into the house, Col felt the world spin, and then he fainted.

*****

He awoke much later on a straw mattress. He was in an attic room; the rafters were touchable, even as he lay down. A glass of water had been placed on his bedside, and he drank it thirstily. As he put the glass down, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," he said, in English, before remembering events of the previous night. He responded again in French, and the door opened. The young boy was there. He was holding some dark fabric in his hands.

"Morning," he beamed, stepping inside and placing the fabric in Col's lap. Col froze, the familiar acrylic material crinkling in his hands.

It was his jacket.

"Er…" He looked to the boy, feeling very self-conscious. They would have seen Skylark's wings. "I can explain…"

"We know." The boy tapped his nose knowingly. "You're a companion, right?"

"Eh?" Col wasn't sure he heard correctly.

"Come down. Grandfather will show you."

Col shrugged on his jacket and shoes, before following the eager child down the attic steps and back into the cottage. The boy handed him a small loaf of bread, and then took him into the sitting room. There, Col was met by an old man with a silken beard. He stared at Col from his wooden chair- it was hard to read the expression on his face.

"What is your name?" He spoke in slow French, making sure that Col could understand every word.

"Colin," Col said.

"Colin." The man repeated the word, as it to confirm its existence. "You are a companion to the pegasi, correct?" Col recognized the word for pegasus.

"Yes." He swallowed, wondering where this line of interrogation was heading.

His answer made the old man smile.

"I have never met a fellow pegasus rider," he said. Col was dumbfounded. Thinking he hadn't understood, he asked the man to repeat his words. The old man did so, and he patted his grandson's shoulder. "Follow me. I will show you my secret."

In a daze Col followed the old man into the sun. There, he noticed that Skylark was not the only mythical creature in the corral. Beside him was a magnificent white pegasus mare. Her eyes were a piercing blue, and were full of warmth. She stood beside Skylark, who seemed very happy to have had company for the night.

"Greetings, fellow companion," she said, tossing her mane. Col glanced at the boy, wondering what he made of all this. He didn't seem the least bit disturbed.

"Mariabella," the old man said, pointing to the female pegasus. Col nodded, showing he understood.

"My companion is delighted to see the gift has not died out," Mariabella said, stepping forward to the edge of the corral. "He has lived all his life here and has never seen another pegasus rider."

"Oh?" This surprised Col, who had had it drummed into him that companions to pegasi were as common as muck.

"You have brought him joy," Mariabella said. "He had high hopes for his grandson, but alas I have sensed no connection to him. He prefers his sheep."

Col chuckled. Skylark took his pause to butt in.

"Mariabella has been here for many years," he said. "In these mountains, the skies belong to nature. She can roam freely without fear." Col heard the bitterness in his tone.

"Skylark, we can't stay here, we have to…" Col's eyes went wide, suddenly remembering the purpose of their journey. "Oh no! We have to hurry!"

"Young companion, what is it?" Mariabella asked.

"A sea creature took my brother," Col said, already heading to mount Skylark. "He is heading for Cadiz."

"That is unfortunate," Mariabella said, whinnying in surprise.

"I'm sorry to leave without a proper thanks."

The old man came up to Col and patted his knee.

"Albert is simply glad to have seen one who shares his gift," Mariabella translated. "He wishes you luck."

"Thanks." Col shook the old man's hand. He then waved at the boy. "I'll never forget your kindness."

"You are most welcome," Mariabella said. "It is nice to have met a fellow pegasus. While I may enjoy freedom here, I do miss the company of own species sometimes." Skylark was taken aback by this. He snorted.

"We will visit again," Skylark said. "I will remember the way." Mariabella rubbed her head against his. Col felt what must have been the equivalent of a pegasus' blush.

"Go in peace, and may good fortune shine on your endeavours."

Col bowed to the white pegasus, before squeezing his thighs into Skylark's sides. Skylark trotted out of the corral, before galloping across the mountain path- the perfect runway. When they were in the air again, Col took a bite of his loaf.

"As fast as you can, Skylark," Col said, as they rose into the clouds. "Hold on George- we're coming."

*****

It was mid-afternoon the next day when Connie awoke. She'd had a strange dream of two pegasi- one white, one grey- flying through misty mountains. She wondered if it meant anything. It was quiet outside, save for the lap of the waves. There were also some low murmurs- people talking. She looked at her watch, and blinked. She'd slept for a long time. She unzipped her sleeping bag and groped for her suitcase. It was not too cold in the tent, but she knew that outside the coastal breezes would take their toll, and so she needed extra layers.

When she stepped outside, her eyes were drawn to the campfire, where Mack, Andre, Jessica and Horace were eating a late lunch. Her stomach rumbled.

"Connie!" Mack waved his sandwich at her. He was wearing his black and red wetsuit, his goggles and snorkel hanging around his neck. "How are we feeling?"

"Bit better," Connie said, making her way towards the fire. She sat beside Andre, carefully stepping over Arran, who was asleep by Jessica's feet. "And Mack, thanks for saving me."

"Don't mention it," Mack said, reaching for another slice of bread. "That Leviathan's got a mean streak in his blood. It was far too wistful of the Trustees to think it would submit after a little chat. They weren't nearly so keen to send you to the sirens, that's for sure."

Connie sighed, recalling those troubled events. Yet the sirens had been under Kullervo's sway; the Society had had good reason to keep her away from them. Here, the Leviathan was acting with his own autonomy, and not entirely because he felt his habitat was threatened. The bottom line, though, was the same. People were getting hurt, or dying, and all because of her.

"Hungry?" Connie was broken from her musings as Jessica handed her a sandwich. Connie took it and chewed thoughtfully.

"So what's happening with the Leviathan?" she asked.

Horace swallowed his mouthful, wiping his brow.

"All's been quiet," he said. "Since we returned on the  _Peacock_  there's been no sign of him. Every creature is out searching again. There hasn't been another tsunami, but the Leviathan may just be waiting for the right time to strike, when our guard is down."

"Sarwen picked up his trail," Jessica piped up. "The other sea companions are with him, while Storm-Bird and Windfoal are up on the cliffs, on look-out. So far there's been nothing to report." Connie heard the frustration in her tone.

"The creature makes no sense with his actions." Andre was scowling.

"Yeah," Mack added. "You'd think he would finish off the Spanish ports, he has them at his knees. Figuratively speaking." He chuckled at his joke. "The Kraken's been scouring the depths since yesterday, and hasn't found anything. Makes me wonder if the Leviathan's even in these waters."

His words sent a tingle down Connie's spine. She ignored it, concentrating on finishing her sandwich.

"Either way, he's our problem," Mack went on, patting Connie's shoulder. "You rest up and get ship-shape, got it?"

"Yes sir," Connie said, somewhat half-heartedly. If the past few days at camp had taught her anything, resting her body did nothing to alleviate her spirit sickness. Today, she was going to try something more proactive.

She stood up, thanked Horace for the extra sandwich, and then wandered up the shore. The tide was out, leaving a wide band of wet sand for her to walk on. The rhythmic movement of her legs took her to a secluded cliff. A lone tree clung to its base, its leaves colouring the stone in green and yellow. Connie perched on one enormous root and reclined against the trunk, as she did in the moor at home. The soothing atmosphere worked, and she had her eyes closed, hands folded over her stomach. She was still in clear sight of the camp- so should anything happen, the others would notice. Though she didn't plan for anything to go wrong.

"Right."

Connie delved into her thoughts, and was soon lying on her island. Her wounds had not improved much. She did not dwell on her disappointment, and instead commanded herself to get up. The pain was horrific. It was like fighting a chain that had bolted her to the ground. Then she remembered Storm-Bird's words. She forced herself to endure, and after a long struggle was on her feet. A surge of blood fell from her wound and splattered her ankles. Her legs began to wobble. Time to begin the next stage before she was back on the floor.

"Walk."

Connie took a step into her waters. Agony raced through her torso. She let it hurt, let it bring tears to her eyes. She had to get deeper. This was much more work than Eagle-Child's method, but this way Connie would not get lost. She waded further, the silver sea swirling past her waist. The water's touch didn't hurt- or if it did, the wound was already so painful that the extra pressure made no difference. Connie ploughed through the waves, her body sinking. When her head went under, she stopped. The next phase of her journey was about to begin.

After some thought, Connie took on the shape of a mermaid. It was easier to balance in the sea with fins instead of feet, and so she dived. Dark streams of blood leaked from her side, creating a red trail as she swam. Connie grit her teeth together, staring with determination at the emptiness below. Down there she would find her spirit core. And this time, she would fix it.

At last Connie saw the golden orb. Its light was brighter, but the fracture was still there. The surrounding waters had turned black.

"He…has…invaded…" a weak voice rasped. It was Kullervo.

"Kullervo!" Connie could scarcely sense him. "What can I do?"

"He…is…displacing me…" choked Kullervo, "…stopping me…from healing. Without me…you cannot be…a universal. Only…his…companion…"

Now Connie could see why he had not come to help her. His very being- the part of herself which housed her gift- was being erased, replaced by the Leviathan's essence. He was eroding away her universal powers, snapping bonds one by one until only his own remained. Here, Connie could feel broken connections that she had not felt from above; the sirens, the wood sprites, the minotaurs, the rock dwarfs…Connie was appalled.

The sight filled her with anger.

"Come out, Leviathan!" she demanded, drawing a lance. "This ends now. You will not replace Kullervo as my true companion!"

"Ah," A sigh that sounded like a hiss echoed around Connie. "So, the wounded universal returns. But too late."

"Get out," Connie warned, lance blazing in her hand. "Or I'll destroy you."

"Ha!" The Leviathan's voice rang out in mockery. "You will not destroy me. Once Kullervo is gone, I will be your only companion. I will be your only link to the world of mythical creatures."

Connie did not waste time replying- instead she concentrated on the blackness around her, driving it into shape. If the Leviathan wanted so much to be a part of her, then she was going to make him appear as she saw fit.

"What are you doing?" The blackness was shrinking and curling, turning into the serpent-form Connie had first seen. "Do you not wish to see me as your true power?"

"You're not my true power!" Connie spat. "You've outlived your stay, Leviathan. This is  _my_  spirit, a sacred territory where no _-_ onemay intrude, and especially not YOU!"

With a cry she flung the lance at the serpent of darkness, keeping him trapped in shape. The lance pierced the snake's body, and he screamed. Connie was about to hurl another bolt, when she was gripped by a familiar presence.

"Universal." Kullervo's voice had regained strength. "If you destroy him he will only come back. You must protect us."

Of course; Connie had spent so much time attacking the Leviathan she had not thought to defend herself from infiltration. She needed to use her helm. Ironic, that the part of her who was so keen on violence was advocating her to be more defensive.

"You will regret this!" boomed the Leviathan. Connie stared, her helm forgotten, as the serpent's shady figure filled with colour, taking on the appearance he had in the real world. That meant he was nearby. But she was more shocked by what he was holding in his gaping jaws. "If you refuse me, then I shall take the other universal!"

"No!"

Connie's eyes snapped open. She got up, gazing out to sea. She could hear commotion at the camp- the Leviathan really was near. But then that would mean…no, it couldn't be true. There was no way that what she'd seen in her mental realm could be happening here. Could it?

"Connie!" Mack's voice- it sounded unnaturally shrill. Connie's heart beat faster as she slipped off the tree root and jogged towards the tents. The lunchtime party were all gawking at the waves. Mack was shaking. Connie had never seen him so distraught.

"What's happening?"

"Connie…it's…it's…"

Connie knew exactly what she would see. With sickening dread she turned to the water. A hazy mist had appeared over the waves, but she could still make out the enormous coils of the Leviathan spread before the horizon. His mouth was ajar, and between those lethal fangs lay a sleeping infant. It was too far off to distinguish the child's features, but Connie, like Mack, did not need physical appearance to confirm what she felt. That slumbering baby was George Clamworthy.

Before Connie could speak, Mack was off and running into the water, fixing his goggles and no doubt calling for his companion.

"Mack!" Connie shouted. "Don't- you could hurt George!"

Horace and Jessica stared at her in shock.

"That baby," Jessica stuttered. "That's Mack's son?!"

"How did the Leviathan kidnap him?" Horace was dumbstruck.

"So that is why we could not find him," Andre growled. "He had fled to the English coast! He laid a false trail to divide us. Now we are at his mercy."

Connie grew impatient. Why where they standing here talking when her defenceless cousin was in the jaws of their enemy? She broke off from the group, striding into the water until it rose above her hips.

"Leviathan!" she shouted, about to summon her bow, when someone grabbed her from behind.

"Connie, don't!" It was Horace. "If you use your universal weapons you could rend your spirit apart!"

"What?"

"Arran told me; he figured out the cause of your ailment. He said that every time you've used a weapon, it's hurt you. He sensed your wound when you flew here on the plane, and again when we were on the boat. You mustn't attack!"

Connie also remembered the car journey to the airport; she had used an arrow, injuring herself. Suddenly everything made sense. It was not her loss of connections that was making her sicker, but her own universal weapons. The realization made her heart sink.

"But George needs me!"

"We will get him back," Horace said. "The Leviathan won't hurt him. He would have done so already if that was what he wished. Don't put your life at risk."

Connie let the Trustee pull her back to shore, struggling to control her rage. The Leviathan was a fiend. He'd known exactly how to cripple her. He had injured her spirit, rendering her universal powers weak and weapons useless; he had severed her connections, so that she could not draw upon creatures' aid; and now he had taken George.

"Connie, let us handle it," Horace said, noting her defeated expression. "I have sent a summons to Sarwen; he'll be here shortly with the others."

Connie turned back to misty seas. The silhouettes of the Kraken's tentacles were flailing, trying to get hold of the Leviathan, but whenever it got close the serpent would turn his head, exposing George. Though the Kraken seemed eager to lash out blows, Mack was keeping it in check, afraid for his son.

"This'll never work!" Connie heard a snort from her side. Arran had woken up, and was sliding across the sand into the sea. "You need speed."

"Arran, no!" Jessica said. "Wait for the others to come back. There's no way you can reach George when he's in the Leviathan's mouth."

"Then I'll have to make him put George somewhere else!" Arran retorted, dipping into the waves.

"Arran, wait!"

The selkie ignored her and jumped into the water, making a beeline towards the giant snake. Connie stared, helpless, as Arran leapt out of the waves, blowing the equivalent of a selkie raspberry. The Leviathan roared, but with his precious charge in his mouth he had lost his most potent weapon. He tried to lash out with his tail, but Arran sprang out again, slapping his flipper on the Leviathan's coils. With the Kraken thrashing on his other side, it wasn't long before the Leviathan had had enough. He turned, placing George between two enormous back fins, and then shrieked. The noise woke George, and he bawled, terrified of what was going on around him.

Arran surfaced once more, and barked when he saw that George was no longer in the Leviathan's maw. He quickly dived, though, when the Leviathan's jaws came crashing down from above.

"Arran!" Connie and Jessica were holding their breath, glued to the scene. Arran was playing a very dangerous game.

As the Leviathan writhed, seeking out the selkie, Arran head-butted his thick neck. The serpent paused, George still wailing in his coils, before he turned. Connie's eyes went wide- she could hear the Leviathan's thoughts. He was going to rip Arran to pieces.

"Arran, get out of there!" she called.

Arran did not bother with a reply. Instead he splashed into the depths, the Leviathan's jaws missing him by inches, and then swam towards George. He bit the serpent's fins, and they released the screaming child. Catching him in his mouth, Arran skimmed the water, dancing past the Leviathan's fanned tail, and then sped on towards shore.

"Arran, faster!" Connie urged; the Leviathan was giving chase. The selkie swam like a torpedo, steaming through the water and cutting a foamy trail in his wake. The Leviathan screeched, struggling to keep up as he fought against the Kraken's grip.

At last, Arran reached the beach. Connie ran to him, almost slipping on the wet sand, and took the screaming George into her arms.

"See? That giant lug can't catch me!" Arran boasted, though Connie could sense his tremendous exhaustion.

"Arran, thank you," she said. Arran smiled.

"ARRAN! BEHIND YOU!"

Jessica's shout made them both look up. Connie's eyes went wide. The Leviathan had stretched his long neck to the shore, and was glaring at them with his venomous eyes. Connie scrambled, hugging George close to her chest, but Arran was caught in the serpent's gaze.

"Arran!" Connie yelled. "Move, please, just move!" Arran turned his head, breaking free from the spell, but he was too slow. The Leviathan's head shot down. Jessica screamed as the Leviathan's teeth sank into his flesh.

"Arran!" she howled, dropping to her knees. "NO!"

The Leviathan tossed Arran's lifeless body from his mouth. Arran soared through the air, before landing with a sickening crunch on the shore. Jessica did not hesitate to hurry towards her companion.

"No!" Tears streamed down her face, and she cradled Arran in her arms. "Arran, wake up!" Arran did not respond to her cries.

That was it. Something snapped in Connie, and she thrust George into Andre's arms. Then she turned to sea, her eyes blazing.

"YOU COWARD LEVIATHAN!" she bellowed. "YOU DARE SEIZE A DEFENCELESS CHILD AND THEN HARM A FELLOW CREATURE?! COME AND FACE ME!" She spread her arms, and in her right hand a spark of energy formed. "FACE ME!" The Leviathan ignored her, already swimming away, but the white light in Connie's hand grew stronger, forming a lance. "I SAID FACE ME!"

With all her strength, Connie threw the lance out to sea. Its power was such that the water parted before it, leaving a blinding after-trail, before it struck the Leviathan's scaly hide. The beast roared in pain. Connie lost no time- she drew her golden bow, and poised an arrow at the serpent. The Leviathan was coming towards her, furious that he had been attacked.

"Foolish Universal," he hissed; Connie could see the blackened flesh on his stomach. "You lost your chance. The child is mine. He will be my companion."

"Never!" Connie shouted back, but her strength was beginning to fade. She had done too much. Her spirit was on the verge of breaking.

"He will be mine," the Levithan growled. "His mind is weak, malleable. I will discard his universal powers and he shall remain with me."

"No," Connie released her arrow, but it fizzled out. She was finding it hard to stay on her feet. "I'll… not be…the only…universal…"

She fell, her lips tasting sand. The Leviathan laughed.

"I have you to thank for revealing his existence," he said. "Your spirit would have made an excellent companion. But you rejected me, and now the boy is my last hope. He has no means to fight back. I will erase his power, and he will be my companion." Connie heard George crying with heightened clarity, as the Leviathan's words sank in. "I leave you, and will claim my companion when he is ripe." The Leviathan was heading out to sea. "Farewell, Universal!"

The last thing Connie heard was the flutter of a pegasus' wings, and then her eyes closed.


	8. Chapter Eight

"Where is Connie?" hollered Col, leaping off Skylark's back and racing through the quiet camp. Skylark had traced the Leviathan's whereabouts to this cove, and the presence of tents had looked promising. Yet there didn't seem to be anyone about. Skylark collapsed, falling into an exhausted slumber.

"Companion to pegasi?" Col turned, and spotted Eagle-Child. He was hurrying from the cliffs Col had passed over earlier, his face drawn with tiredness. "How on Earth did you get here?"

"Where is Connie?" Col repeated, ignoring the question. "There's something I have to tell her. The Leviathan's got…"

There was a great wail from the shore. Both Col and Eagle-Child turned, Col's dread rising with every moment. A small group was returning. Horace was carrying a selkie in his arms, and Jessica was walking behind, weeping. Andre, the companion to mermaids, was next, carrying a crying baby- George. But even the sight of his brother safe could not console Col for what he saw next: his father entered last, and he was holding…

"No! CONNIE!"

Col bounded forward, but stopped when he saw who lay in Horace's embrace. It was Arran, soaked in blood. Chunks of his flesh were missing, and there were deep bite wounds in his back. He was not moving.

"Oh God, what happened?" Col spluttered. "Am I too late?"

"Col," Mack choked; there were tears spilling down his cheeks. Col was terrified- he had never seen his father cry. "I'm afraid…that Connie is…" Col stared, wide-eyed. No! He had flown so hard, so fast- he could not be too late!

But Connie was slumped in Mack's arms, very much lifeless.

"She pushed herself too much," Horace said- he had placed Arran beside Eagle-Child, who was restarting the fire, trying to get warmth to return to the selkie's cold body. "Her strength is failing."

"No…" Col's voice caught in his throat. "She wasn't…wasn't supposed to use her universal weapons! The Leviathan made her sick, he tricked her!" Horace touched his shoulder.

"She could not bear to see the Leviathan hurt Arran," he said. "She knew the risk, but when one is overwhelmed with emotion…" He glanced at Jessica, who was crouched beside her companion, holding him as he fought for each breath.

Col gripped Connie's hand, which was still warm.

"There must be something," he said, "something we can do to help her!"

"I wish there was," Horace sighed. "But Windfoal has tried, and she cannot heal the spirit. No mythical creature can. It is a realm outside of their experience, one which they do not understand. And I fear that without Connie's power, Arran too will not last the night. Windfoal cannot heal him without her as a medium."

Col hung his head. This was so wrong. They should be back in Hescome, catching up with friends before school, joking about what they'd done over the holidays. Not facing death.

"All we can do is let her rest," Mack said, having regained control over his emotions. "And then we have to pray."

*****

Col sat by Connie's side as the evening turned to night. He was propped against the camp bed, which had been moved into Connie's tent. It was cold, and Col was uncomfortable in his thin jacket, but he was too guilt-ridden to move.

"Connie." His throat was dry, her name came out as a hoarse whisper. "I've failed you. Again." He buried his head in his arms. He was worn out from his flight, but his thoughts were racing. Why was he so useless? He had been so sure that he would beat the Leviathan to the Society camp. He and Skylark had covered over a thousand miles in two days, pushing themselves to their very limit, and yet that was not enough. He let out a pathetic sob. What good were his skills in flying when it didn't allow him to save the person closest to him?

There was a rustle from the tent flap. Col did not stir as the canvas was peeled back and Eagle-Child stepped inside.

"Col, you need to sleep," he said. Col said nothing. "You've travelled a great deal in such a short time."

"Wasn't enough," Col spat, his voice muffled by his arm.

"Col, what you've done is remarkable," Eagle-Child countered. "No-one has ever travelled from England to Spain on a pegasus, and especially not in two days."

"It doesn't mean anything!" Col snapped, sitting up. "I had the chance to warn Connie before and I blew it. And I've blown it again." His body quivered.

"Col, sitting here and blaming yourself for events out of your control won't help Connie," Eagle-Child said, gripping the boy by the shoulder. "Horace warned her, too, but she was so angered by the attack on Arran. It is difficult at the best of times to be master of your emotions. I have no doubt that the Leviathan provoked her on purpose." Col shrugged the man's hand off, adamant to reject consolation that he did not deserve.

Eagle-Child sighed, and then left the tent. Col stared into space, mulling over what the Trustee had said. He glanced to Connie. A strand of her dark hair had spilled onto her face, and so he tucked it behind her ear. She had never looked so beautiful.

"It's a bit late," Col said, forcing a smile, "but I suppose it's better than never, right?" He took her hand in his, and then planted a kiss on her cheek. He half-expected his princely action to work, to awaken the princess.

But nothing happened. Col let out a long breath. After his chance finding of Albert's cottage, he was hoping that his luck would hold out. Was a fairytale ending so much to ask?

"Col?"

Col jumped, banging his elbow on the camp bed. He swore, and then felt a squeeze on his hand.

"Connie?" He peered down. Connie had rolled onto her side, her eyes struggling to open. At last her mismatched gaze fell onto Col, and she managed a smile.

"Thought it was you," she murmured. "How did you get here?" Col gripped her hand.

"Took a cheap flight," he said, trying to be upbeat. But his resolve was weak, and soon his face was buried next to hers. "I'm so, so sorry."

"For what?"

"I tried to warn you."

"Col, I knew."

"What?"

Connie closed her eyes, and then strained her muscles, attempting to get up. Col put his arms round her shoulders and lifted her, so that she was leaning on his torso. Connie was breathless from the movement, and Col waited for her to recover. He was unsettled at how frail she had become.

"The Leviathan poisoned me," Connie said, able to speak again. "He has the ability to destroy companion bonds. He was trying to make me his companion. But I fought back. Now George…poor George…the Leviathan has chosen George as his companion, knowing that a baby couldn't resist him."

"George?" Col was confused. "What are you saying? Is George…?"

"George is…was going to be a universal, but the Leviathan will sever his bonds to other creatures, like he's doing to me, until George can only communicate with him." Connie's eyes began to mist with tears, and her body went limp. "It's all my fault."

"No, Connie, don't leave me!" Col pleaded.

The world began to spin, and then Col was no longer in the tent. He was standing on an island in a silver sea. An equally started Skylark was there with him, surprised that he was no longer asleep outdoors.

"Companion, where are we?" he asked, as tufts of grass sprang around his hooves.

"I'm not sure," Col answered.

"I'm here, Col."

Col looked down, and then felt sick. An injured Connie was lying by his feet. He immediately knelt down and let her rest in his lap. Connie winced.

"Connie, what happened to you?" Col was trembling.

"I should have told you," Connie sighed. She fell silent, fighting to remain awake. "This all happened that day on the moor. Now it's too late."

Col whimpered, pulling her close. Skylark neighed with sadness.

"Universal, this cannot be!" the pegasus said. "You cannot leave us."

"I'm sorry, Skylark," Connie breathed. "The Leviathan tricked me, made me destroy myself." Skylark bent his head, and though he could shed no tears Col felt the depths of his sorrow. "I'm sorry I won't be around to see how you do in the Olympics."

She touched Col's cheek, and he looked to her.

"Col," she said. "Could you…bring George? I want…I want to say goodbye to him, too." Col let out a sob- he could not bring himself to speak. It would make everything too final. Instead he nodded, and was returned to the tent. Reluctantly he laid her back on the camp bed, before leaving to find his brother.

Shortly, Col returned to the island, and he was not alone. He sat down again, helping Connie to sit up, and then placed a sleeping George in her arms. Connie relaxed, comforted by his presence.

"At least you won't be feared by the Society," she said, finding the strength to stroke his head. "You'll be a companion to one species only."

George stirred, and then gave a yawn. Something soon upset him, though, and he began to cry. His tears splashed onto her wounds, and Connie bit her lip against the pain.

"He doesn't want you to go, either," Col said. "You can't." He bowed his head. "There has to be something I can do…something I can give."

Connie did not answer. Her hand lingered on Col's chest. Col held her fingers there, urging the strong beats of his own heart to flow into her, to restore her to life. Skylark pressed his nose on top of his companion's hand. At his touch, a silver flow emanated from them, and into Connie. Col, whose eyes were shut, did not notice the healing light wrap around her body, or that Connie's eyelids moved.

"Col?" Col opened his eyes, and stared. Many of Connie's injuries had stopped bleeding, and some were even in the early stages of recovery.

"Universal, you are healing!" Skylark beamed.

"A little, but how?" Connie wondered. "Everything I've tried hasn't…"

She stopped herself, turning to George. He was sitting in her lap, oddly quiet.

"Of course," she said. "He's a universal too!"

"Huh?" Col was lost.

"George must have used the universal's sword," Connie said. "He blended our spirits together, and you and Skylark have given me some strength."

"George? But he's only a baby," Col blurted.

"He's a universal all the same," Connie pointed out. "I can't heal myself the way I helped heal those abandoned creatures in the mine, because I was the meeting point, but if George is the mediator, then…" Col's eyes lit up, catching onto her line of thought.

"Then he can let us help you!"

Skylark neighed.

"We'll need to gather the other companions," Col said, but before he could say more Connie gripped his arm.

"Wait." Connie handed George back to Col, another idea in mind. "Take him to Arran, and find Windfoal."

"But you're…"

"Not dying yet," Connie said firmly, wincing as she caught her leg on Skylark's hoof. "I don't think I can manage a sword right now, but if Arran is to live, he needs Windfoal's healing power. George is his only hope."

Col was reluctant to leave, but he knew the truth of Connie's words. Arran was clinging to life by a mere thread. He needed to help him first.

"I promise we'll be back as soon as we can," Col said. "We'll get you back on your feet."

"I'll be waiting," Connie said. She gave Col a parting hug.

In moments Col was back on the camp bed, George in his arms. Connie, who had been lying down, was more alert. She clasped George's tiny fingers.

"Hurry," she said to Col. "Arran won't have much time."

"Right." Col stood up, balancing his brother on his shoulder, before stumbling out of the tent.

He raced to his father's quarters. The tent flap remained loose from when he had picked up George, and he could hear deep snoring from within.

"Dad!" He spoke as loud as he dared, not wishing to wake the entire camp. There was a snort, followed by a long yawn. Col couldn't wait. He took George's weight onto one arm, and with his free hand yanked the flap open.

"Whassat?" Mack Clamworthy grumbled, disturbed by the moonlight that Col had let in.

"Dad, get up! We need to get Windfoal to Arran. We can save him."

"What?" Now wide-awake, Mack sat up, prizing his sleeping bag off his broad shoulders. He was even more surprised to see George in Col's arms. "How? And why've you got Geo-"

"Just do it!" Col ordered. "Arran's running out of time."

At the mention of the selkie Mack soon got in gear. Donning a T-shirt over his wetsuit, he followed Col outside, and then jogged to a nearby tent. After a brief talk, a weary Kira emerged.

"Mack, what is the matter?"

"Not too sure, but Col here says he has a way to save Arran. He needs Windfoal." Kira glanced at Col, looking hopeful.

"Has Connie…?"

"I'll explain later," Col said. They were wasting valuable moments. "Where's Arran?" Kira caught the urgency in his tone and pointed northwards.

"Up there. Mack will show you. I will bring Windfoal- she is up on the cliffs."

She stumbled out of her sleeping quarters and made her way towards the pale rocks. Col and his father went the other way, towards a tent that stood a little apart from the others. He could hear weeping- Jessica. His heart burned. He had known what it was like to fear for an injured companion- he had been left wondering about Skylark after he was hurt by Kullervo two years ago. Yet this was worse; he did not know if he could handle standing by, helpless, as your companion lay dying.

"Jessica," Mack said. The tearful sobs paused. "Jessica, let us in. Col says he has a way to help Arran."

At once the tent was opened, and a red-eyed Jessica allowed them inside. There were dark circles under her eyes. Col's gaze fell to the wounded selkie, who had been laid on Jessica's sleeping bag. He was wrapped in blood-stained bandages and blankets.

"We're here." Kira's voice came from outside. Mack moved out, letting the Trustee and her companion through. Windfoal squeezed inside, though her rear half remained in the open.

"Okay." Col hesitated, unsure of how this was going to work. He lifted George into his lap. "Kira, can you ask Windfoal to enter George's mind?"

The Trustee was taken aback by his request.

"He is but an infant," the Trustee said. "What can he do?"

"I know, but Connie said he's got the universal's gift…"

"What?" Kira was astounded. "How is that possible?"

"Now's not the time!" Col hissed. "Windfoal, please. And Arran." The selkie gave a wheeze, acknowledging his command. "Meet in George's mind."

There was a long silence. Kira and Jessica stood by their companions, aiding them towards George. Col ground his teeth, unable to stand the tension.

"It's not working," Kira said at last. "Whenever we get close George's mind turns, and we have to start over again. He is scared by us." Col's heart sank.

"Then let me try."

Windfoal snorted, recognizing the gentle touch on her flank.

"Connie?" Col stood up and shuffled past the unicorn. In the moonlit sands, there indeed stood Connie. She slipped through the tent flap, and sat between Windfoal and Arran. "Connie, you're not well yet!"

"That's not the point," Connie argued. "I heard George crying; he's too young to understand what you were trying to do. I should've realised. If I don't help now Arran will die." She took a deep breath, as if staving off tears. "No-one should ever have to be parted from their companion like this."

"Connie." Kira spoke with a serious tone. "I know you want to help, but if it endangers your life I cannot allow you to go through with this."

"It's my fault this happened!" Connie protested. "I thought I could fend off the Leviathan, but in the end he was too strong. He is severing my companion bonds as we speak. Please, let me save Arran, before he takes my bond to selkies!"

Kira was about to argue when Col touched her hand.

"Kira, there is a way to heal Connie, too," he said. "George is close her, and feels sad when he senses she's hurt. If Connie helps Arran first, and then connects to George, we can all pitch in and restore her spirit."

The companion to unicorns was quiet for a moment, thinking over his words.

"What you propose is very risky, companion to pegasi," Kira concluded, looking into Col's eyes. "Yet it is the only way that could save both Connie and Arran. I would prefer to consult Eagle-Child, but as you say, time is of the essence. Let us waste no more."

Connie was relieved. Arran gave a pained squeak.

"Don't worry Arran," Jessica whispered, stroking his head. "Everything's going to be fine." The sound of the selkie's breathing filled the tent as Connie placed one hand on Windfoal's broad neck, and the other on Arran's flipper; the only part of him uninjured. She took a moment to brace herself, and then slipped into her mental realm.

Arran was there, as beaten and bloody as he was in the real world. Connie jogged into her waters, and wrapped her arms around him, keeping him afloat.

"Universal." Connie had never heard Arran sound so frightened. "Will I live?"

"Yes," Connie said. "I promise." Still cradling the injured selkie, she reached out, seeking for the presence of Windfoal.

A surge of pain ran through her and she cried out. Arran yelped.

"Universal, help! You are forcing me out!"

"Arran!" Connie quelled her thoughts about Windfoal and the selkie reappeared. "I must find Windfoal." Her tiredness was catching up. She would have to make the connection quickly. Urging away the sensations from her aching self, she called out for the unicorn.

She heard the sound of trotting hooves.

"Universal?" Windfoal was close. "I cannot find you."

"We're here," Connie said. She tried to make their whereabouts more obvious, laying a golden thread between herself and the unicorn.

"Universal!" Arran wailed- he was fading again. Connie snapped her attention back to him, and then cursed. The thread had disappeared. This was more difficult than she had anticipated. She needed to find a common link, which would ground both creatures long enough for Windfoal to use her healing powers.

But was there anything that a creature of the sea and a creature of the earth had in common?

"Universal," Windfoal's presence was drifting. "You cannot hold us together, your spirit is unravelling."

"Wait," Connie pleaded. She couldn't let Arran down. "I've almost…"

And then she found it; a memory of Windfoal's, running across a sandy beach at sunset. Her hooves splashed into the waves, throwing up cool water about her flanks. Cool water that made up the oceans, the endless depths where selkies lived, between coral and rocks, through shipwrecks and undersea caves. One selkie- Arran- loved to explore these labyrinthine caverns, which would take him far from the boundless seas and into the heart of cliffs, upon whose chalky summits cantered Windfoal, racing through dense forest as dark as the waves of the night, where Arran swam under a full moon…

Connie held the joint feelings as long as she could- the pain from her wounds was trying to seep through and break the creatures apart. She had to be strong. Arran's life depended on it.

*****

Back in the tent, Connie was doubled over, her body shaking as she struggled to keep her hands on the two creatures. Jessica was watching with bated breath, her loyalties torn between the life of her companion and the well-being of her friend. Col was clinging George, brimming with anxiety. Kira was observing with calm silence, her hands folded in her lap.

Suddenly Connie gave a sharp cry. Col shuffled to her side, hoisting George onto his hip. Connie was moaning, and her trembling intensified.

"Connie, stop!" Col begged, reaching out to touch her, but he was stopped by Kira.

"Do not disturb her, Col. Arran is healing," she said. "Look." Col broke his gaze from Connie and turned to the selkie. The bite marks on his back were shrinking, replaced by new, healthy tissue. "But you are wise to be alert. We may have to intervene soon." She glanced at Jessica, who gave a nod. "Be ready to enter Connie's mind."

Col sat cross-legged, propping George against his torso. It was incredible how he could sleep so soundly when there was so much at stake.

"Okay, George," he whispered into his ear. "Don't be afraid. Big brother Col's here, and Connie, too. Just do your best." He gave his brother a warm cuddle. Jessica crawled over Arran, so that she was closer to them. Arran's flipper twitched as she brushed over his tail.

Then Connie screamed and collapsed onto Arran, her hand falling from Windfoal's neck.

"Quickly!" Windfoal urged Kira. "She is slipping from us!"

"Everyone, now!" Kira commanded. Col shut his eyes, feeling for Skylark, and then with George in his arms entered Connie's mind.

The ocean was darkening, its perfect silver sheen turning to black shadow. Connie was lying on her island, not moving. Col dashed through the waves, Skylark at his heels, until he was by her side. He knelt down, and took her hand. Her pulse was slowing.

"George," Col said, as Kira, Windfoal, Jessica and Arran arrived. "Come on, George. Connie needs you, more than ever."

George awoke, and so Col sat him down beside the unconscious Connie, tucking him under her arm. Almost immediately George felt his cousin's pain, and started crying. Skylark then gave a startled neigh.

"It is working," he said. "He is reaching for my power." Col watched as a silver strand, flecked with sky-blue, left the pegasus's body and wound its way to Connie. A golden-green thread from Windfoal and a silvery-blue one from Arran also entwined with Skylark's, forming a blade above Connie's chest.

The sword glistened for a moment as it came into being, before its threads of light plunged into Connie. Connie's body glowed with colour, her injuries bathed in the healing glow. Slowly, her right hand moved, rising away from George, and then gripped the hilt of the sword. Col was entranced as Connie pulled herself to her feet, her fingers clasping the blade. She used it to hoist herself into a sitting position, and then tugged it towards herself. The weapon took to her hand without resistance. She turned to George and smiled, patting his head. George stopped crying, and looked at her with his mismatched eyes. Connie laughed at his puzzled look, before addressing the companions who had saved her.

"Thank you, everyone."

At once the connections broke, and Col went tumbling through space, ending up with a jolt back inside Arran's tent. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust, and then he saw Connie on the ground, lying between Windfoal and Arran.

"Connie?"

"Don't worry," Connie rasped- she was barely conscious. "I just need… a rest. I'll…be fine. Thank you." She slumped on the ground, and her breathing deepened.

Col heard a rustle, and spotted Arran's flipper on Connie's hand. Jessica was tucking the blankets around the selkie.

"Arran is grateful for everyone's help," she said. She placed her hand on Connie's shoulder and squeezed. "I'll never forget this, Connie. Anytime you need a favour, I'm yours."

"We have been blessed with success, alas, it is time we followed Connie's example," Kira said, yawning. She nodded to Col. "You have helped perform a miracle, companion to pegasi." She gently caressed George's cheek. "As have you, future universal companion. I would never have thought an infant capable of harnessing such power, but his love for Connie is great. He would not have been able to do such a thing for anyone else."

Col's reply was silenced by a huge yawn. Now that Connie was safe, he wanted nothing more than a long sleep. He let Kira take George from him, and he followed her and Windfoal outside. He didn't know what happened next, for then his eyes closed and he fell, swept into the embrace of slumber.


	9. Chapter Nine

"Universal." Connie heard her title being called by a voice she had not heard for a while. "Universal, awaken, else you will lose your chance."

"Kullervo?" Connie opened her eyes, and was greeted by her starlit ocean. The blackness that had threatened to engulf her was gone, but the chasms of her broken bonds remained. She rose to her feet, surveying the gorges of water with sadness.

"Universal, you must protect me," Kullervo said. "The Leviathan may have rejected you, but his power still infests us. If you do not fend him off, what bonds you have left will also fade away."

"Right." Connie dismissed her feelings and carefully conjured a helm, remembering the ways the Leviathan had managed to infiltrate her defences.

Once it was complete, she offered it to the ocean. It sank into the waters, and then Connie felt a strange sensation, as if a gate had closed on a part of herself.

"Now no-one cannot enter this place," Kullervo asserted with pride. "Alas, that further extends to you. You can no longer access your spirit core."

"Maybe that's a good thing," Connie muttered, remembering the lance and the arrow.

"That will mean that you shape-shifting power will be limited."

"How so?"

"You can only remain as a creature for one hour," Kullervo said. "Any longer and you will no longer remember yourself. You will be trapped in that form, and, depending on the life span of that creature, for up to an eternity."

Connie was silent. She had loved to explore the world through the eyes of other mythical creatures, unhindered by time or space. Could she afford to give up that freedom? And what if she was ever stranded? Taking the shape of another being could be her only chance of survival…

"The gains far outweigh the losses." Kullervo's tone was harsh. Connie felt the sting, knowing that she was only making excuses to justify her desire to have limitless shape-shifting power. "With this barrier in place, no creature can ever infiltrate your spirit again. You will have sealed off your most vulnerable spot."

Connie sighed. Kullervo was right. Ignorance of her spirit's defencelessness had come close to taking her life. This was a sacrifice that had to be made.

"Alright then," she said. "But what can I do for George, and my broken bonds?" She did not voice her fear that it was too late for either of them.

"The Leviathan must be slain," Kullervo said. "So long as he lives, his infectious power will remain, continuing to cut away your connections, and keeping those already severed under his veil of darkness. Kill the serpent, and your bonds will be restored." Kullervo's words died away, and so did the ocean, and then Connie awoke in a sun-bathed tent.

For the first time since her nap on the moor, she could no longer feel the weariness in her chest. She was filled with new energy, and got up without complaint. She yearned to go for a run, to feel the wind and sand and sea. She had spent far too much time looking within herself, and ignoring what went on outside. She needed to return to the world.

After changing into some fresh clothes, Connie emerged from her tent, content to feel the bright sun on her face and the coastal breeze in her hair. She stood still for a moment, rejoicing in nature, before she looked towards the campfire. There was a crowd there, and she was surprised to recognize more familiar faces- the other Trustees Lee and Kinga, as well as some who were closer to home; Evelyn and Mrs. Clamworthy.

Connie was not surprised to see her aunt and Col's grandmother, but the appearance of the two Trustees made her anxious. How would they react when Jade, Lee's companion, or Morjik, Kinga's dragon, could not speak with her? For though she had told Kira and Eagle-Child about her weakened spirit, no-one was aware of her severed companion bonds.

Her worries would have to wait, however, for the moment she was spotted she was tackled by various people into a huge group hug.

"Connie!" Col had got to her first, and had her in a bear-like grip. "You're alright!"

"You're tougher than you look, kiddo!" Mack grinned, patting her back.

"You're a walking miracle, Connie!" Jessica added.

"I won't be for much longer if you keep suffocating me!" Connie gasped. Fortunately her discomfort was noted and her friends soon gave her room to breathe.

"Universal!" Arran, in his human form, jumped from his seat, clinging to her like seaweed on stone. There were some bandages on his arms, but otherwise he looked fine. "You saved my life, even when it posed great risk to your own. I am indebted to you forever."

"Arran, thank Windfoal, she did the healing," Connie said, though she knew Arran would not see it that way. After the selkie released her, Evelyn came over, George blowing bubbles as he sat in her arms. She managed an awkward embrace.

"I'm so glad you're well again," she said. She gave Connie a kiss on the forehead. "And you saved my little George. Words can't express how much that means to me, and Mack."

"Arran did the saving," Connie sighed, a bit irked that she was getting credit for actions she had not done, though she was glad her aunt had come.

Once all the greetings and thank you's had been dished out, Connie sat between Evelyn and Col. Kinga stood up, and cleared her throat.

"We are all pleased to see you well, Connie," she said. "Kira and Eagle-Child conveyed news of these dramatic events to myself and Lee, and so we left our post in eastern China to attend to this matter. We did not consider the true height of danger that the Leviathan poses us. It has attacked both human and mythical creature, and he threatens not only the Spanish ports, but also the habitats of many ordinary creatures. There is also nothing to prevent the Leviathan from attacking other costal cities in the Mediterranean. And so, after long consideration, we feel that the best option, for both parties, is to seal him in isolated waters."

"May I add a further point?"

Connie turned to Mrs. Clamworthy, who had spoken out. Kinga gave a nod, allowing her to elaborate.

"Upon learning of the kidnap of my youngest grandson, George Clamworthy," she began, "I contacted the Society library in London to find more information about the Leviathan. During the course of my research, I discovered the parchment written almost one hundred and seventy hundred years ago which decried the official extinction of the Leviathans. However, on the back of this, in secret ink, was a personal note, which explained something never heard of in the history of our Society. The Leviathans are creatures capable of destroying companion bonds."

A collective gasp ran around the crowd. Connie looked at her lap, ignoring Evelyn's concerned glance.

"It further adds," Mrs. Clamworthy went on, "that this decree of extinction was put in place to protect Society members. At this time there were three Leviathans in existence, but through this law, exposure to these creatures was lessened, and with no Leviathan companions born since, they went into hiding."

"So why has this one come out?" Jessica asked. "There are still no companions to Leviathans."

"Because he wants me," Connie said.

All eyes turned to her. Connie was used to being scrutinized, and took it in her stride. It was time to explain the true reason behind the Leviathan's behaviour.

"The Leviathan has been severing my bonds for almost two weeks," she said. "Though I've found a way to stop this process, I can no longer bond with dragons, wood sprites, sirens, the Kraken, rock dwarves and several other creatures. The Leviathan has done this because he wishes to make me his companion."

The Trustees were alarmed by her admission.

"Is this true?" Lee asked. Connie nodded.

"May I test this out, Universal?" Jade, who had been sitting beside Lee, stood up. Connie blinked- she had not noticed the rock dwarf. Shaking off her surprise, she got up and walked to her. They stood together, silent, as Jade attempted to establish a link.

Connie felt nothing, though she was trying her hardest to let Jade bond. After a short while, Jade sighed.

"I cannot approach you," she said. "It is as if you are not even there!" Her discovery made several members of the crowd tense. But Kinga shook her head.

"I'm afraid I am still struggling with this notion," she said. "I cannot see how anything could compromise your powers. Let me call Morjik, and see if he can communicate with you." She rose from the ground and walked a short way towards the cliffs.

Connie watched her go, a wave of unease washing over her. She had not sensed Jade at all in the gathering, and likewise, though she could feel Windfoal and Storm-Bird hiding in the cliff top forests, she had no idea where Morjik was. It was unnerving, to be so wholly unaware of his presence when he was so near. Was this what it was like for everyone else, who only had one companion species?

She was jarred from her thoughts as a dark shadow appeared at the cliffs. The great dragon Morjik strode through the sands, his wings furled and tail swishing from side to side. When he arrived at the campfire he looked to her, disappointment in his eyes. Connie felt ashamed, as if she had betrayed a deep trust, not only to him, but for young Argand, too.

"It is true," Kinga was shocked. "Morjik cannot sense Connie."

"Then we've got to deal with this creep right now!" Mack roared- no doubt sore that Connie had also lost her connection to his own companion creature. "It was bad enough he dared take my son, and if he thinks he can get away with breaking Connie's bonds…"

"Calm yourself, Mr. Clamworthy," Lee said. "We know the Leviathan has caused much upset for abducting your son, but we must handle the situation delicately. Further provocation of the creature may cause him to vent his anger on us, or worse, onto the innocents at Cadiz or Marbella."

"So what are the options?" Evelyn demanded, pulling George onto her knee as he struggled to reach a sea shell on the ground. Kinga turned to Kira Okona.

"The Leviathan will not be willing to be moved," Kira began. "Furthermore, it will be hard to find a body of water where he can remain truly isolated. And the commotion we will stir will undoubtedly catch attention. We face many problems."

Connie listened to the debate rattle on. She did not agree with the Trustees. Even if the Leviathan did admit defeat and return to hiding, that would still leave her- and George- with broken companion bonds. There was only one solution. But however much she hated the Leviathan for his assault against her spirit, she did not know if she could go through with it. To kill another creature…

Col elbowed her in the ribs, and she blinked, catching the debate between the Trustees and Mack, who was speaking on behalf of the Sea Snakes.

"So, Mr. Clamworthy, you propose that we take a large force of sea creatures to the Leviathan's whereabouts, surround him, and deliver our ultimatum?" Eagle-Child asked, helpfully summarizing what Connie had missed.

"That I do," Mack said. "We've tip-toed around that serpent for too long. We need to show him that we mean business."

"The Leviathan could easily misread our intentions with such an approach," argued Kinga. "He may strike at us before we have the chance to converse with him."

"We've already seen what he thinks of our negotiations!" Mack countered, slamming his fist into his palm. "He sees us as weak, mere playthings to be tossed aside. Like Kira said, he'll not comply with our request willingly. If we can hold him down…"

"Meeting him with aggression will only increase his resistance to our intentions," Eagle-Child said. "And now that we have been informed of the Leviathan's power concerning companion bonds, I would not want to risk too many of us to that."

Before Mack could argue further, Connie raised her hand.

"Can I say something?"

"Yes, of course, Connie," Eagle-Child said. Connie was a bit surprised at his quick acceptance- having been silenced so many times before- but did not hesitate to speak up.

"Well, the Leviathan's been damaging the coast of Spain because he wanted to lure me to him," she said. "And even though I've refused to become his companion, he still has power over my bonds. I think I can convince him that I've changed my mind, and will be his companion."

"You plan to offer yourself as bait?" Kira asked.

"No way, Connie!" Col said, cutting off Connie's answer. "He's hurt you enough. What if he tries to finish you off again?"

"Col, this is different," Connie replied. She gave him a pleading look- she would need him on her side, if the plan that was evolving in her head was going to work. "Thanks to you, Kira and Jessica, I've found a way to block the Leviathan from harming my spirit. He won't be able to attack me there again. And I'm still the only one who can speak with him. If I can persuade the Leviathan that I will no longer resist his efforts to make me his companion, then I can ask him to move to quieter waters, with me."

Connie held her breath as she finished, hoping that she had convinced the Trustees. She knew that her ultimate decision- to slay the serpent- would not have been accepted, but this was the only way that she could encompass the Trustee's goals and her own without compromising her real intentions.

"I feel that we should follow the universal's plan." Ruby was the first to answer. "It was obvious when we first set out to meet the Leviathan that he was very interested in Connie, though at the time I didn't know why. He will listen to her, at the very least. And if we take a larger force, to make sure he does not try any tricks, he will not want to risk his potential future companion."

"Agreed," Andre said. "It is not an easy choice to make, and we have already asked so much of Connie, but it is the only way that has a chance of a peaceful resolution to our conflict. If this is what she wishes, then I support her."

There were some who disapproved of the plan- and Connie was heart-broken to find that Col, Mack and Evelyn were amongst them. However, before the debate collapsed into a rowdy banter, Eagle-Child clapped his hands.

"We will cast a vote," he said. The group quieted, as he laid out the sides of the argument. More hands were raised under Connie's suggestion, and Connie let out a sigh of relief. However, at the same verdict, Col turned away from her, and Mack gave a disapproving stare. Evelyn looked very disappointed.

"So it is decided," Kinga said; Connie heard the trace of reluctance in her tone. "We shall travel to the Leviathan, where Connie will attempt to persuade him to move to smaller waters. However, in the event that this fails…" She paused. "We may have to use a mild amount of force. Hopefully, this will not be necessary. So- and this is no small thing I ask you- who will accompany Connie and ourselves to speak with the Leviathan?"

The murmured talking began again, and soon the gathering began to thin. Connie then realized that she would have to start rolling out her own scheme, so she plucked Col by the arm and marched him away from the campfire. Col did not protest as she took him towards the tree by the cliff, but neither did he speak. When they arrived he broke away from her and sat on a root, pretending to ignore her.

"Col, I'm going to need you for my plan," Connie said. Col humphed, continuing to stare out to sea. "Col, don't be like this! It's not going to make what I have to do any easier."

"Why do you always do this?" Col suddenly snapped, jerking his head towards her. "You just risk your life like that without thinking about how I feel, and…"

Col was silenced as Connie came up close, looking right into his eyes.

"Col, of course I care about your feelings," she said. "In fact I care too much, by not telling you everything because I don't want to worry you. But if I'm to go through with what I'm going to have to do, under the noses of the Trustees, I need you with me." Col sighed, and Connie placed her hand on his cheek. "Please, Col. It's the only way I'll be able to get back my lost bonds, and George's ones, too."

Col put his hand over hers, and gave a nod.

"Okay, what do you want me to do?" he asked, pulling back a little. Connie took a breath.

"I have to kill the Leviathan," she said. Col's eyes bulged from their sockets.

"What?!"

"Col, I don't like it either, but it's the only way to get my lost bonds back. The Trustees would go mad if they knew…"

"Connie, are you sure you can do this?" Col had a serious look on his face. "What's to stop this escalating, if any mythical creature doesn't do as you ask?"

"It won't," Connie replied. "I've protected my spirit now. No creature can ever come that close to me again."

"But Connie, you didn't even go this far with Kullervo," Col said. Connie was silent, not knowing what else to say. Her own doubts were bubbling beneath her fragile confidence.

"You…You don't have to help me, if it's too much for you," she murmured, but Col gripped her hand.

"I'll do whatever you want me to," he vowed. "But this will be something we'll have to live with for the rest of our lives."

"I know." Connie leant against Col. "Thank you."

"So what's the plan?" Col asked.

Connie paused.

"You and Skylark follow us on land, under cover of the forest," she said. "You'll have to tell Evelyn something to get you out of the camp, but by the time she notices you're gone she won't have anyone to tell."

"But how will I know where you are?"

"Skylark will hear me. Anyway, the Leviathan is hiding offshore not far from here," Connie said. "I can faintly sense him there. If he goes further out to sea you'll have to fly, so try not to take off until it's absolutely necessary. I don't want Skylark to tire too soon, else we'll all be sunk."

"Okay, but how are you going to shake off the Trustees and the others? They won't let you hurt the Leviathan."

"I'm going to ask the Leviathan to do that for us," Connie explained. "I'm fairly sure, by claiming that I accept being his companion, that I can ask him to isolate us without harming anyone."

"Fairly sure?"

"Alright, that's a gamble, but I have to chance it," Connie sighed. "With that done, that's when you come in. Once I use my weapons, the Leviathan will know I'm lying. So you'll have to pick me up. And with your flying skills, I'm sure the Leviathan won't be able to touch us."

"Right. And then?"

"Then…"

Connie hesitated, her misgivings resurging with full force. It was easy to talk like this, so callously, but when it would come down to the deed itself, she knew in her heart that she could not do it. It went against everything that she stood for. Her universal powers were to protect creatures, not to destroy them. No matter how they had treated her.

"Col, I can't go through with this." Connie looked away, filled with guilt at what she had just said. "You're right, we can't do something so horrible. I could never kill a creature, regardless of what he's done to me."

"I'll stand by whatever you believe is right," Col answered, reaching out and holding her arm. Connie placed her hand on his, finding comfort in his touch.

"I'll…I'll ask him for my bonds back," she said at last. "Yeah, I'll ask the Leviathan to restore my bonds. I have to make him see that I can still be his companion, even with my other connections. There's no reason for him to not accept me the way I am."

"So, you still need me and Skylark?"

Connie thought for a moment, and then nodded.

"Yes, I will, in case the Leviathan puts up a fight," she said. "I'd feel safer knowing you were nearby."

"Your wish is my command," Col bowed with mock grandeur, and Connie smiled. She was so glad to be able to have someone to confide in, unlike before when she had struggled to bear the burden of her problems alone. The Leviathan may prove to be her greatest challenge yet, but at least this time she had the support she needed.

As Col straightened up, Connie was overcome by a sudden playful urge, and without any warning she leapt on him, pushing them both off the root and into the sand. Col grunted, while Connie giggled madly.

"I told you you'd get yours!" she declared with pride. Col wanted to shout at her, but her laughter was infectious and he started chuckling, too. Soon they were both in hysterics, rolling about beneath the tree.

"What's all this tomfoolery round here, then?"

Connie and Col looked up. From Connie's perspective, an upside-down Mack was bending over them, trying to look authoritative in his wetsuit and goggles. Col quickly moved off Connie, and she got up, blushing.

"Just a bit of fun, Dad," Col said, dusting his hands.

"I'll bet," Mack challenged, folding his arms. "Coming out to this secluded part of the cliffs, rolling about beneath the tree roots; you can't hide the truth from me."

"Mack, it was completely innocent," Connie sighed. "Everything's been so serious lately, I wanted something to cheer me up. If that turns out to be dunking your son's head in the sand, then so be it." Col gave her a sidelong look that suggested he did not approve of her wording.

"Whatever you kids call it these days," Mack grumbled, "you're far too young, and I'm having none of it."

"Since when did you become Mr. Responsible Parent?" Col blurted. This change in his father's character would have been welcomed once, but right now it was only serving to irritate him.

"Since I realized my, er, old habits have been wearing off on you," Mack said, looking flustered. "Anyway, back to camp, the both of you. We've got some planning to do while we wait for the others to find the Leviathan's current location."


	10. Chapter Ten

Connie felt a strange sense of déjà vu as the  _Dancing Peacock_  (newly repaired) cut through the waves, its engine rumbling as they headed towards the sheltered cove under cover of night. She was at the prow, watching with amazement as a platoon of selkies, mermaids, sea nymphs, water dragons, and other creatures she could not name swam ahead of the boat. On board were Horace, Andre, Lee, Eagle-Child, a woman who was companion to water dragons and a man who was companion to sea nymphs. At the stern was a sullen-faced Mack, who had not spoken since they had left camp.

Connie closed her eyes, seeking out the Leviathan's presence, and found it with ease. He was aware of their coming- had felt the vibrations in the waves- and was preparing himself for their arrival.

"We're entering the cove," Horace said, reducing the boat's throttle. "Everyone, tell your companions to stay close, and not to attack unless we give the order."

"Alright, Connie, it's your turn," Eagle-Child said, stepping forward and touching her shoulder. "Good luck."

Connie nodded, opening her mind to the serpent that lay at the bottom of the sea.

"Leviathan, I have come to discuss your wish," she said. "It took my brush with death to see the truth of your words. It is not fair that you should live as both the last of your kind and without a companion." The waves remained still, though Connie knew the Leviathan was listening. "But I still cannot see why you feel it necessary to remove my other bonds."

That did the trick- the waters frothed, and in moments the head of the Leviathan rose into the sky. He peered down at the boat, as if it was an appetizer laid out before a main meal.

"So, you have managed to escape death," he said. "You are very resilient, Universal, moreso than I imagined. I am impressed." His green eyes sparkled. "You truly are greater than the boy. You will be a companion to my species like no other."

"Leviathan, why can't you accept me as a Universal?" Connie said. "You don't need to destroy my bonds to be my companion."

"And give you the choice to abandon me for another?" The Leviathan hissed savagely, and Connie ground her resolve, determined not to flinch. "You cling to your pathetic creature links, and for what? You will never see even half the creatures with whom you can bond, and those that you do will always depart for their own companion."

"But why should that matter?" Connie persisted; she noticed that the Leviathan was avoiding her question fervently.

"You will never understand!" the Leviathan roared, his coils rising from the depths.

"Then make me understand!" Connie barked.

"The seas are my domain," the Leviathan said. "I hold no love for the land, the source of the foulness that blackens my home. You would never leave it for me, as my past companions have, to wander the oceans with me!"

"Leviathan, times have changed!" Connie shot back, trying to restrain her temper. "It's not safe for you to roam in the open. You can come with me to quieter waters, you won't have to fear anything. And you won't be alone."

"I refuse to become some pet in a pool!" the Leviathan bellowed, and with those words he plunged back into the depths.

"Leviathan, wait!" Connie shouted, aloud.

But the Leviathan's response wasn't verbal; instead the waves began to foam and grow rough.

"He's going to attack!" Connie heard Sarwen's warning. "We will try and distract him, but get clear!" Connie did not have time to protest, for Horace had heard and was already turning the boat. But she could not leave the Leviathan this time; she had to get her bonds back.

The boat was starting to rock, and Connie backed towards the port edge. But before she could slip into the water, she was grabbed by Andre.

"Can't have you sliding off the side," he said. Connie forced a smile, and let him take her away. She would have to find a more discrete way of shaking off her escort.

"We must make for shore," Eagle-Child said. "If the Leviathan pushes us out to sea we won't have enough fuel to come back."

"He could also dash us against the cliffs," Horace reasoned. "I'll steer us further up the coast first."

"Better make it quick," Mack said, adjusting his goggles. "The Kraken'll take a few minutes to get here. I'll try and speed things up." He then jumped off the starboard side, landing with a great splash.

No sooner had he submerged beneath the waves than the Leviathan returned, letting out a ferocious roar. His enormous bulk displaced the  _Dancing Peacock_ , and Horace struggled to maintain course. Connie watched as the Leviathan's tail burst through the foam, towering above the boat like an enormous silver mast, when it fell towards them. Connie raised her arm, and a shield of mist sprang forth. She concentrated, making it expand to cover the ship, just as the serpent's appendage came crashing down.

The force of the impact sent Connie to her knees, and she struggled. The deck shuddered. Her resilience won out, and the Leviathan's tail slid back into the water like a wounded seal. Connie's shield faded, and she shook her head to clear the haze in her mind. Though her spirit no longer deteriorated with use of her weapons, the blow had been hard, and she barely strong enough to resist it.

"Careful," Andre said, helping Connie to her feet. "But I cannot say that we are not grateful."

Connie could barely manage a nod; with her shield broken, she was being assaulted by the thoughts and feelings of the creatures in the sea. In the mix of the different emotions and the rush of the battle below, the Leviathan was raging, trying to fend off the sea companions and find Connie's weak point.

"Attack him now!" Kullervo was suddenly there in her mental ocean, shunting out the other forms as he helped form a new shield. Connie also felt a bow begin to materialize in her hand.

"Kullervo, no!" Connie willed away the weapon, and it vanished. "I'm not going to kill the Leviathan."

"After what he has done?" Kullervo snarled. "Your mercifulness will be your undoing! He will kill  _you_  without qualm!"

"There are other ways to reason with him," Connie said, her anger against her former enemy rising. "Now get lost!"

Connie was returned to the present as a wave sloshed over the deck and slapped her in the face. Spluttering, she staggered to the port side, where the Leviathan was tearing through the sea creatures. At the sight of the carnage her resolve broke, and her bow appeared. She was not going to have a repeat of what happened to Arran. Standing as if she were on a peaceful lake, she took aim at the Leviathan and fired. The bolt bounced off his rigid scales, and he turned his head.

"Leviathan, stop this," Connie said, her next arrow primed. "You have no quarrel with them."

The Leviathan stared.

"You are right," he admitted. "So I will remove them!" Connie gasped as the serpent dived, and in his place a wave began to rise. It grew bigger and bigger, coming to half-way up the cliffs, and then past it.

"Abandon ship!" cried Horace, and he left the wheel to jump overboard. Everyone else followed, seeking refuge with their companions. Andre looked back to Connie, beckoning her towards him.

"We will be safe underwater," he said. Connie nodded, coming to his side and grasping his shoulder.

"Forgive me," she said, and before Andre could question her words she pushed him over the side. He splashed into the water; Connie turned and ran to the other end of the boat, not waiting for him to surface. She took a breath to calm herself, and then changed shape. It was not as easy as it had been before, but soon her feet had been replaced by a scaly tail. She toppled into the sea, her mermaid grace taking her swiftly away from the tsunami.

She was just in time; the Leviathan released his tidal wave, and the  _Dancing Peacock_  was thrown end over end, eventually smashing into the cliffs. Shattered planks showered down on the turbulent waters. Beneath the flotsam, Connie was met by Demeter. It was the first time Connie had encountered a mermaid face to face. Her beauty was dazzling, with her curled blonde hair, her opalescent eyes, and shapely form.

"Universal?" She was bemused by Connie's appearance. "Is that you?"

"Please, don't tell anyone," Connie said. "My power is limited- I can only remain in this shape for an hour. We must get everyone away from the Leviathan."

"Yes, the Kraken will be here soon, and will not discriminate friend from foe," Demeter said.

Connie followed the mermaid deep into the currents, and spotted the silver coils of the Leviathan. The remaining sea companions who had not been washed out were flocked around him, and the serpent was swatting them like flies with his fins, using his powerful maw to fend off the stronger ones. Connie wanted to call to them, tell them to retreat, when all of a sudden the sea creatures stopped attacking. They fled in droves, and the Leviathan attempted to take chase, when a brown tentacle burst from the depths and clung to his belly.

Connie was distraught. With the Kraken and Leviathan entangled there was little chance of her engaging the serpent alone. And she had already spent ten minutes as a mermaid. As much as she hated putting Mack at risk, she had to do something to separate them.

"Leviathan, you disappoint me!" she scorned, swimming closer to the tussling beasts. "You claimed that the sea was your kingdom, and yet the Kraken seems a more fitting monarch for the oceans!"

Her insult was met with an enormous roar. The Leviathan had dunked his head, his lethal jaws heading straight for the mass of tentacles that ensnared his coils. Connie was almost glad that her connection to the Kraken was lost, for she did not have to hear the horrendous screams in her own head as the beast lost its grip.

Free once more, the Leviathan began to writhe in the water, and Connie felt the currents change. He was pushing everyone away from him. But if she did not act soon, she too would be forced back. A strange mermaid-sense told her which way to go to reach the surface, and she broke the waves, as much at home in the air as in the sea.

"Skylark!" she called out, trying to reach out for his presence, but there was no reassuring reply. In fact, she could not sense the pegasus at all. Horror filled her; had her bond to pegasi been severed just before she had made her helm?

There was no time to panic- the Leviathan's whirlpool was gathering speed and all who were caught in it were sent hurtling to the bottom of the ocean. Connie closed her eyes, willing her shape to change. It took great effort, but eventually her feet returned.

"Connie!" At last, Skylark's voice! Relief flooded Connie, and she let the pegasus fly above her mental ocean. "I sense you! We're coming to you now!"

The currents had changed again, and now Connie was being drawn into the whirlpool. She began to swim away, but her human limbs were ill-suited for an escape. Changing shape had been exhausting; Skylark and Col needed to come soon, else she would be swept away into the vortex, or collapse from the chill of the waters. She scanned the dark skies, praying for the grey pegasus to appear.

A shadow crossed the moonbeams- there! Connie called out, her hands raised, and Skylark came to her. Col hung low by his side, his arm outstretched.

"Grab on!" he said. Connie gripped his wrist with both hands, and Col heaved. But the weight of the water on Connie's clothes was too much, and he could not pull her up.

"There are rocks nearby," Skylark informed his companion. "Connie can get some footing there."

He turned, flying slowly so that Connie would not be prized off. But they were soon spotted, and a serpentine head crept above the waves, emerald eyes piercing.

"You will not escape this time!" the Leviathan cried, leaping forward. "You will either be mine or perish!"

"Skylark, fly up!" Connie said, as the serpent shot towards them like a silver torpedo. Skylark wanted to protest, but a growl that was much closer than he would have liked prompted him to action. He rose, and Col groaned, made to take the full weight of his friend.

"I can't…hold you…" he gasped, his shoulder screaming as it threatened to be yanked from its socket. Connie tried to get her hand onto Col's belt, but it was too far. She was dangling in the air now; if she fell, the Leviathan would tear her body in two.

Col gritted his teeth- he had to act. And so in a brave move he let go of Skylark's mane, relying only on his legs to support him on the pegasus' back. He grabbed the scruff of Connie's jacket, and heaved. Finally, Connie got a leg over Skylark, and after some uncomfortable shuffling made it onto his back.

A roar from below made Skylark bank, avoiding a blow from a heavy-set fin that would have broken his wing. He turned east and gained height, putting a safe distance between them and the serpent.

"Just what the hell were you thinking? You should've called us earlier!" Col snapped, listening to Connie's panting as she rested on his shoulder.

"Had a bad connection," Connie puffed, shaking out water from her ears. "I'll be alright."

"So now what?" Col asked, winging Skylark around so that they could face the Leviathan. "I take it the Leviathan wasn't very receptive to your request?"

"Not really," Connie replied, able to peer over Col's shoulder. The whirlpool was massive- she hoped the others had managed to get away in time. The Leviathan was at its centre, untouched by the maelstrom, his green eyes intent upon the pegasus and his passengers. "But I'm not giving up."

She sat up straighter, and focused her mind.

"Leviathan, I give you one last chance," she said, channelling her thoughts to the serpent. "You will accept that I am the universal companion, either the easy way or the hard way."

"You dare threaten me?" the Leviathan boomed, and his head surged out of the water. Skylark reared, his belly missing the fangs of death, and then he stomped his hooves on the serpent's skull. Screaming in pain, the Leviathan plunged into the waves, shaking his head from the blow.

"Nice one!" Col grinned. "We must remember that move."

"Speaking of which, GET OUT THE WAY!" Connie shouted, digging her thighs into Skylark's sides. The pegasus rolled sideways, as a torrent of foam shot up where they had just been hovering. Col cried out as the jet of solid water hit his left leg. It felt as if someone had whacked him with a crowbar.

"Plan?" he winced, rubbing his sore leg.

"Get higher."

Skylark obeyed Connie's instruction, and elegantly headed further into the night sky. When he was high enough, Connie then slid her leg over the pegasus' flank, so that both of her legs were on the same side.

"Try and keep as still as possible," she said. Col held his breath, keeping Skylark steady. He knew that a drop from here would knock either of them cold, and thus guarantee a drowning.

Carefully balanced on Skylark's rump, Connie let her golden bow materialize in her hand. Force seemed the only way to make the Leviathan see sense- but she did not want to harm the creature. She wanted to immobilize him, so that he would realize he had no power over her.

"Here goes," Connie whispered, notching a black arrow. It was a veil of mist, taken from a banshee- it would not damage the Leviathan's eyes, but throw up a screen of darkness in front of them. If she hit her mark, that is.

The waves frothed; her fingers tightened in anticipation.

"Wait!" Skylark cautioned. "That's his tail- he's trying to trick you." Connie relaxed, glad to not have wasted her precious ammunition. This was her last arrow, and she had to make it count.

"Leviathan, nine o'clock!" Col shouted, pointing. Connie swivelled, concentrating on the Leviathan's bright reptilian eyes, and then fired.

The bolt struck the Leviathan just above his right eye, and he shrieked. The brightness of his pupils lessened as a veil of blackness fell down, screening his sight.

"Where are you?!" the Leviathan raged, twisting in the water to look for Connie. "Your treacherous tactics will be your undoing!"

"Leviathan, can't you see it's futile?" Connie said, lowering her arms as the bow vanished. "Accept that you are beaten."

"I don't need eyes to sense you!" the Leviathan answered, and with those words his body shot out of the water, towards Skylark.

At Col's prompting, Skylark dived, and the Leviathan's head followed, his neck looping like some crazy rollercoaster track as he chased after the pegasus. Connie swung her leg over, so that her back was against Col's.

"Slow down," she said. Col gripped Skylark's mane tighter.

"Are you nuts?" he spluttered. "We'll get gobbled!"

"Trust me," Connie said, bracing her arm as a shield began to form about her wrist and arm.

"…okay." Col did not admit to her the terror he was feeling inside. What they were doing was suicide! He almost wanted Connie to slay the Leviathan and end it there and then. If it was kill or be killed, then he'd darned well be the one doing the killing.

"So it appears at least one of you sees reason."

Col's eyes went wide. Kullervo…his voice had returned!

"Kullervo?" Both Connie and Col spoke at the same time. "Huh?"

"You can hear him as well?" Connie was incredulous.

"Sometimes," Col muttered.

"And what did he mean, 'one of us sees reason'?"

Col kept quiet. He did not want Connie to know what he really thought about the situation.

"Never mind." Connie slid forward, so that her back was no longer touching Col's. "On three, I want you to stop, Skylark." Col clamped his jaws shut, his hands trembling as he entwined them into his companion's mane. The Leviathan was right on their tail, his mouth open wide, a giant cave easily capable of swallowing them up, whole. He inched closer as Skylark slowed.

"THREE!" Col was thrown into Skylark's neck as the pegasus froze. The Leviathan kept on coming- they could all feel his breath, as strong as a coastal wind. Any second now and they would be sitting in his mouth, staring at his enormous teeth and about to be swallowed into oblivion…

Instead of being immersed in darkness, however, there was a loud crash, and Skylark was sent careening in a downward spiral. Connie had met the Leviathan's charge with her shield, and had broken his nose. He plunged into the waters, roaring in pain and anger. Col yanked on Skylark's mane, urging him to pull out of the dive, but Skylark was tiring. He could not maintain his flight. Col panicked- the shore was almost three miles away. If they fell into the water, it would be all over.

Skylark, however, had other ideas. Finding a final ounce of strength, he spread his wings and glided towards a tiny island of rocks, slick from the tide. Once there his wings dropped, and he breathed clouds of steam into the air.

"We're sitting ducks!" Col cried. "Connie, if you're planning on wearing the Leviathan down, we're going to tire long before he does."

Connie could see their predicament. Her plan was not working as well as she had hoped. She would have to do something more drastic.

"You'll have to leave me here," she said.

"Connie, no!"

"Col, you and Skylark need to get back to land. Skylark can't swim- he'll drown if the Leviathan knocks him into the water. I've got one last trick up my sleeve…"

"Connie, I'm not going to leave you, and especially not out…WATCH OUT!"

Col's warning came too late. Out of no-where the Leviathan sprang forth, his snout dripping in dark blood. He then lunged, his muzzle connecting with Connie's side. Connie fell through the air, landing with a great splash into the sea.

"CONNIE!" Col prepared to dive in after her, but a huge fin blocked his path. "Argh, get out of my way!" He tried to jump beyond the serpent, when Skylark let out a panicked whinny. Col turned back, and gasped. The Leviathan had wrapped his tail around the pegasus' hind legs. If he moved, they would both be snatched down into the cold depths, never to return.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Connie's first instinct was to change shape, until she remembered how she had been unable to connect to Skylark. So she remained in her human form, her lungs bursting for breath. At last she managed to find the surface, coughing and spluttering. In the midst of the slopping waves she strained to find Col and Skylark. The waves had carried her further than she had thought- she could not make them out, it was too dark.

Then something silver caught her attention. She paddled towards the source of brightness, and then wanted to scream. That glow was the Leviathan's body. He was half-submerged, his head, neck and tail raised above the water. And he was staring at Skylark and Col, who were stranded on the rocks.

"Universal," the Leviathan began, "you will cease this meaningless fight, or I will crush your friends."

Connie felt her chest tighten. She had no choice- she would have to give up. There was no way she would put her lost bonds before Col. She swam towards them, but when she half-way to them she was blocked by the Leviathan's head. The veil of mist had all but disappeared, and the shimmer of his eyes was almost back in full force.

"A wise choice," the Leviathan rumbled.

"Let them go," Connie demanded. "The pegasi are not kindred to the water- they will die in seconds if they fall in."

"Do not patronize me, Universal," the Leviathan said. "I will release them. On condition that you remove your defences, and allow me to be your one true companion."

No way out, Connie realized with a pang of sadness. She had lost.

"Alright," she said. "But I don't know if I can do so."

"I will help," the Leviathan said. "Do you give your word?"

"…Yes."

After she had spoken, the Leviathan's tail slithered away from Skylark's hooves.

"Tell them to leave," boomed the Leviathan. Connie swallowed.

"Col, you have to go back to shore," she said.

"Connie, I won't!"

"If you don't, the Leviathan will drown all of us," Connie answered. "Please, go back to shore. I'll…I'll think of something."

Growling, Col kicked Skylark's sides and they rose. Connie watched them disappear, and then turned back to the Leviathan.

"Remove that barrier on your spirit," the Leviathan hissed. He supported Connie with his fins, so that she would not have to struggle in the water to stay afloat. Connie felt a strange warmth from his coils, which kept the cold of the sea at bay.

"I will," she said. "But first, I want to share something with you."

"Oh?"

Connie closed her eyes, and entered her mind. The Leviathan was there too, sitting in her ocean, which was more grey than silver. The chasms surrounded him, spilling water into their endless depths.

"I will show you my memories," Connie said, standing on her island. "I want you to see that you're wrong. Every species does care for me in their own way, a way that is different to that of their companions. With me, they see themselves in a new light. And with me, they are able to unite."

The velvet sky changed as Connie called on her first memory. The Leviathan watched in silence as Connie recounted her time with the sirens. Not one of the Society members, even the companion to the Italian sirens, had been able to stem their bloodlust, but Connie had connected with them, and bought time. If only for a brief moment, they had broken free from Kullervo's sway, and had listened.

The scene changed, this time showing a forest. Connie was atop a tree, staring down a dark griffin, the power of the Gorgon in her. But rather than use it to defeat her foe, she let the griffin go, aware of the consequences of her actions. She possessed power- great power- and yet, even for a child, also possessed the will to use it wisely.

A new memory came forward; a gathering of wounded mythical creatures in a mine, shunned by their companions and deformed by lack of care. The Leviathan saw how Connie's sword technique enabled the well creatures to heal the sick ones- something he had never seen, nor thought possible. He witnessed how Sentinel was given his duty as protector of Connie's mind, in spite of his blindness, and how Sentinel was forever grateful, his purpose in life restored, although he remained without a companion of his own.

Other, shorter memories fleeted by, but each showed the same thing; that every creature respected the universal, experienced her in a different way, and treasured their time with her.

"Do you see now?" Connie said. "I'm not a tool for others' whims, Leviathan, as you think me to be. While it is true that there are creatures who despise me, particularly for defeating Kullervo, many love me, as if I were their own companion."

"But they have companions to return to," the Leviathan said. Connie was surprised to feel a new emotion emanate from him- sadness. "It is alright for them. I, I have no-one to return to, not even a fellow Leviathan. You are all that I have."

He rose from the water, coming to rest at Connie's feet.

"You, too, know what it is to be alone," the Leviathan went on, staring at Connie's mental self. "Companion to all, and yet none to call your own. I had thought that a chance to settle with me would have made you happy."

"I can't," Connie answered. "I have a responsibility to all mythical creatures, but that includes you. Isn't that enough?"

The Leviathan hissed.

"But the boy, he will take your place if you accept me. It will be his responsibility, not yours." Connie bit her lip.

"I don't want him to be the only universal," she found herself saying. "I don't want him to face all the trials I had to, because I was…"

"Alone," the Leviathan finished for her. A brief flicker of understanding passed between them. "Then I see. You both have more need of each other, than I of either of you."

"What are you saying?"

"I have grown tired, Universal. Two hundred years is a long time, even for my kind who live centuries beyond you humans. And yet I finally see my folly. You and George, like me, are the last of your kind. For me to take you away from your kin would be no better than murdering my own." The Leviathan's eyes glimmered. "So I shall restore you, Universal, to your former strength. But I cannot wait any longer- your seas poison me, your ships disturb me. I no longer wish to suffer without a companion or a brother to comfort me."

Connie's heart quickened, as she realized what the Leviathan was trying to say.

"Leviathan, no!" she cried. "I can be your companion, your link…"

"I will only burden you," the Leviathan said. "You will be wanted by all creatures, and you cannot be everywhere at once."

"But you can come to Hescombe," Connie could barely keep her voice level, her emotions threatening to burst. She had wanted the Leviathan to see reason, not to throw his life away. "I'll visit you every day, you won't be alone."

"Universal, your waters are too shallow for me, waters which are already home to the sirens, the Kraken, and many others besides. I will only make their lives harder. But I will treasure our bond, always. You have freed me from my selfish ways. I have no more regrets."

"Leviathan, please!"

But Connie's words could not reach the Leviathan, so great was his despair.

"Goodbye, Universal," he said, raising his grotesque head, his jaws poised at his own flesh. "You have eased my loneliness for my last hours- and for that, I will be eternally grateful. Remember me." And then he clamped his teeth around his belly.

"Leviathan, stop!" Connie's tears were flowing freely now.

Her mental image jerked, and then she was back in the sea, floating above a sinking corpse. The Leviathan's huge form plunged deeper and deeper into the dark currents, as he let out his final breath.

"Farewell…companion to all…" he whispered. "Serve the creatures…well…"

Connie was heart-broken. She had witnessed the demise of the last ever Leviathan. They were truly gone forever. The sea mingled with her tears.

"Goodbye, Leviathan," she thought, starting to swim towards the surface. "I hope you find peace."

As she broke the water, coughing and spluttering, she experienced an odd sensation. It was as if water had filled in the chasms of her ocean, restoring it to completeness. She felt the presence of a local minotaur, who was asleep in a cave on the Spanish shore, and the dark thoughts of the Kraken, who was prowling the sea floor, many miles away. And just faintly, she could sense the edges of Morjik, who roamed the skies far to the west.

"You have done well, Universal," boomed the voice of Kullervo. "It is no small thing to have defeated a Leviathan."

"I don't want to talk to you," Connie snapped. She wished she had never even considered taking his advice to kill the Leviathan.

"As you wish." Kullervo's presence vanished from her mind.

"Connie!"

A shout from above made her look up. Col and Skylark were hovering about the waves, looking for her. She raised her hand, which suddenly felt like lead. She had been in the water for hours; fatigue was catching up with her.

"There!" Skylark dived, flying towards the half-conscious girl that bobbed in the tide like a rag doll. They had returned to look for her when Skylark had heard her cry out. There was no sign of the Leviathan. Col reached down low, grabbing Connie by the shoulders, and this time managed to haul her into his arms.

"Gotcha," he murmured, placing her astride on Skylark's back and wrapping his arms around her waist. "Skylark, let's go."

The pegasus and companions fled back to shore. It was a long way back to camp, and with everyone exhausted it would not be feasible to return this night. Fortunately the cove was full of caves, so Col guided Skylark into the largest one, where they would be able to spend the night with privacy. Skylark staggered into the cavern, his wings drooping, while Col dismounted, laying Connie against the pegasus.

"She's cold," Col said, feeling Connie's forehead with the back of his hand. "We'll have to keep her warm." Without embarrassment he stripped off Connie's sodden top and trousers, her pale skin reflecting the moonlight outside. Then he took off his own jacket and shirt, before pulling Connie into a close embrace, draping his clothes around them. Col lay against Skylark's flank, which was warm from his exertions.

"Col…" Connie murmured. Col hushed her.

"It's okay," he said. "Everything's going to be fine."

Connie closed her eyes again and soon drifted off.


	12. Chapter Twelve

When Connie awoke, she was alone, and wrapped in Col's dry clothes. Skylark was asleep; she had been resting on his flank, which was wonderfully warm. She sat up, letting Col's shirt fall, and almost screamed; she was only wearing her underwear. She quickly tugged on the shirt- which was too big- and wrapped her legs in the jacket.

"Universal?" Skylark's sleepy voice entered her mind, giving the pegasus equivalent of a yawn.

"Skylark," Connie smiled, giving the pegasus a hug. "You saved my life. Again."

Skylark nuzzled her cheek.

"What has become of the Leviathan?" he asked. Connie's smile faded as the sadness over the Leviathan's death returned.

"He is dead," she said, her eyes filling with tears. "He killed himself. But he confessed to me why he had done these things to me. He has been without a companion for two centuries; the loneliness drove him mad. He felt that his only chance was to make a companion out of me, or George, by severing our bonds to other creatures, so that he would never be abandoned."

Skylark bent his head low.

"A terrible tragedy," he said. "I was angered when the Leviathan took the child, and for hurting you, and yet now I see his reasons. I cannot be wholly judgemental of his actions. Sometimes I take for granted that all creatures have companions, or herds of their own. He was truly alone."

Connie fell silent, as another, more worrying thought occurred to her. She was still horrified at how willing she had been to accept Kullervo's judgement- that killing the Leviathan was the only way to restore her bonds. It had been easy to accept his words, to carry them out like a soldier following orders without question. Killing had seemed acceptable because it was a necessity, an only method. But this episode had a greater significance. Could she still resist Kullervo? Or was it that she was really resisting herself, the darker side of her that was capable of murder?

Her bleak thoughts were broken when she heard a noise from the cave entrance. A shirtless Col was making his way inside, a bundle of clothes in his hand.

"Tried to dry them," he said, sitting down beside Connie. He laughed when he saw her wearing his shirt. "My, don't we look fashionable."

"Can I just have my clothes back?" Connie asked, trying not to stare.

"Of course." Col laid the bundle by her side, before turning away. "I won't look."

"Hardly matters, you've already seen," Connie said quietly. She did not see Col's blush as she pulled on her still-damp trousers and soggy top. She handed back his shirt, which he quickly shoved on.

"Are you alright?"

Connie let out a slow breath, before relating her last meeting with the Leviathan.

"That's…That's so sad," Col whispered. He never thought he would feel pity for the creature who had abducted his brother and hurt his best friend. "And he chose to die, rather than wait any longer?" Connie gave a slow nod, and gave a choked sob. At once Col wrapped his arms around her, letting her cry on his shoulder.

Eventually Connie regained control and pulled away.

"We should get back," she said, drying her eyes. "The others will be worrying about us."

"Yeah." Col put his arm around her, and she held it there. He turned to Skylark. "Skylark, it's time to go."

Skylark shook his forelock in agreement, before getting to his feet and stretching his wings. He trotted to the cave entrance, Col and Connie behind, but then stopped.

"There are people down there," the pegasus said. "How am I to fly without notice?" Connie stepped outside, peering down to the cove below. Sure enough, there was a small family playing by the shore. The children were splashing in the tide, while their parents dozed in bright deck chairs, screened from the sun by wide straw hats. An abandoned beach towel lay rolled up to one side, and it gave Connie an idea.

"Col, you think you can get that towel?"

Col looked at her, confused.

"Look, ask if you can borrow it. We can drape it over Skylark's wings, until we can take him past them, and then give it back."

"Genius," Col said. It was so simple, and yet perfect for their needs. "Okay, wait here."

He slipped out of the cavern and hopped down the cliff path towards the beach. Connie could not hear the exchange, but soon Col was carrying a bright red and yellow sheet towards her and Skylark.

"They're English," he reported, as he helped Connie tuck the fabric around Skylark's wings. "But definitely not companions."

Skylark disliked the towel material- it itched- but he did not complain as Col led him down the steep path. Connie followed behind, keeping an eye on the children. They were far too busy chasing each other in the waves, and so they easily slipped into the forest. Once they were deep within the trees, she removed the towel, and Skylark gave a hearty flap.

"Such an abomination!" he declared, eyeing the red and yellow sheet with disdain as Col folded it up.

"Okay, I'll give this back, and we can be on our way," he said, heading towards the beach again.

When he returned, Skylark was raring to go. Col mounted him, helping Connie sit behind. Skylark unfurled his wings, but Connie reached over and tapped the pegasus' shoulder.

"You can't fly in this daylight," she said. Skylark snorted, irked. "I know it's a pain but the camp isn't far."

"You owe me, Universal," Skylark said, letting his wings drop.

"I'll pay you back with interest," Connie said.

Col smiled, before leaning down against Skylark's back.

"Ready?" he asked. Connie squeezed his waist- Col decided that he would take her flying more often. "Okay Skylark, back to camp!" The pegasus cantered through the forest, annoyed that he could not rise above the trees, but happy to share the feelings of his companion and the universal.

*****

"I think I see them!" shouted Mack, who had been scouring the cliffs since the sea companions had been washed up the previous night. He then looked to the water, which was still and calm. "No sign of the Leviathan."

"Then the worst has happened," Kinga said.

"No," countered Morjik, who was standing beside his companion. "I can hear the Universal- her connection has been restored!"

Connie was almost overwhelmed by the dragon's greeting- it had come to her so suddenly- but returned it with equal fervour. She was delighted that she could speak with Morjik again. Col guided Skylark towards the forest edge, slowing the pegasus down. Skylark did not care for discretion and flung out his wings, gliding from the cliff to the tents, and landed between the campfire and the sea. At once Society members crowded round, eager to hear of what had happened.

"We will speak with Connie and Col first," Kira Okona said, pushing through the onlookers and dismissing them with her sharp tone. "We will debrief you all later."

There were groans, but the crowd did as they were told. Col and Connie dismounted, relieved that they would not be swamped with questions. They were led to Kira's tent, where Evelyn, George and Mrs. Clamworthy were already seated.

"Connie!"

"Col!"

The guardians embraced their respective charges. George gargled, and Connie gave him a tight hug. She sensed his gift, and was overjoyed- his lost connections were back.

"Connie," Kira spoke. "Please tell us what happened." Connie looked to Col, and between them they recounted their story. When Connie came to the part about the Leviathan's demise, the Trustee gave a solemn nod.

"A great loss," she sighed. "The Leviathan would have been a strong ally."

"He was lonely," Connie said, looking down at the ground. "He didn't like being the only one of his kind, without a companion. He was tired of waiting."

"We will mourn the Leviathan's death," Kira said. "He will not be remembered as a villain, but as a lonely creature. We will be certain to restore his reputation."

She left the tent to speak to the other campers. Connie sighed.

"You did what you could," Evelyn said, placing her hand on her shoulder. "I'm just so glad you're safe- and George- both of you. I feared so much that the Leviathan was going to take away my two dearest children." Connie was moved, and gave her aunt a fierce embrace. "But I can't understand it- why did the creature want him? He's just a baby."

"Well…" Connie looked to Col, who shrugged. She may as well tell them. "You're not going to have to argue with Mack over George's gift anymore."

"What?" Evelyn was puzzled.

"He's going to be a universal."

*****

By evening, all the tents had been packed away. Ruby was boxing up the last of her electronic equipment as the campers started to bundle the kit into the hire truck that Andre had driven down to the beach.

"So, we're on the evening flight," Mack announced, handing tickets to Evelyn, Mrs. Clamworthy, Horace, Jessica and their selkie companions. When he attempted to hand a pair over to Connie, she shook her head.

"And just how do you proposed to get home, then?" Evelyn asked, shifting George in her arms as he tried to snatch the ticket from her.

"By air," Connie said slyly. "Just…not conventional air travel. We should be home tomorrow afternoon."

"We?"

"Me and Col, of course. Oh, and Skylark."

Mack's jaw dropped.

"He can't fly that far!" he protested.

"Dad, I flew here," Col retorted, walking down from loading the truck. "I know the way back."

"But you'll be seen…"

"Not at night," Connie countered. "And we'll be back in time for school."

"Where will you sleep? Where will you stay?"

"We've got it covered," Col said.

"If you think you're going to…"

"Mack, leave them," Mrs. Clamworthy stepped forward and tugged on Mack's arm. "You went to all sorts of places at their age."

"That was different!" Mack protested. Mrs. Clamworthy tutted.

"Oh was it now?" she challenged. "I believe those two have earned a little break. We've spoiled most of their holiday. I trust Col to look after Connie."

"But…"

"Let them go, Mack."

Mack fell silent under the glare of his mother and wife. Col laughed; he would have to get used to his father not having the last word any more.

"Come on, Col," Connie said. "We'd better pack some food before they stick it all in the truck." Col nodded, taking her hand, and they walked to the stores, picking out a few essentials. With everything neatly packed into a backpack, they walked to Skylark, who was eager to get going.

"Are you sure you want to come with me?" Col asked, mounting the pegasus.

"Don't be silly," Connie replied, hitching up behind him. "You need someone to give you directions."

Col chuckled, as Skylark flexed his wings.

"Back to Mariabella's, Skylark," he said simply.

"Who's Mariabella?" Connie asked.

"You'll see," Col grinned. Skylark neighed, before he trotted along the sand. He increased his trot to a canter, and then they had left the ground. Connie held onto Col a little tighter as they breached the clouds.

"Hang on," Col said. "This is going to be the ride of your life!"

*****

"Hey, Connie!"

Connie turned from the school gates, and spotted Anneena waving at her. If it were possible, she looked even darker than usual.

"I haven't seen you all summer!" Anneena gasped, hugging her friend. "Typical- the minute I'm back from India you fly off to Spain! We must have crossed at the airport."

"Oh, well it was quite an unexpected trip," Connie admitted.

"I hope the floods didn't spoil it," Anneena said, as they walked inside. "Bit scary, all this wild weather, isn't it? We just don't know what might happen next."

"No," Connie said, taking to heart her friend's words. Yes, no-one knew what would happen next, not even the universal companion. Her next adventure could be waiting right around the corner, or many years into the future. Only time would tell.

"Connie, Aneena, over here!"

Col and Jane were waiting inside the main building. Connie and Col shared a smile that was not unnoticed.

"You two have been up to something, haven't you?" Anneena asked, her eyes sparkling with curiosity.

"Not much," Col said. "We had a whale of a time in Spain."

"You went with Col!?" Jane exclaimed.

"It all makes sense now," Anneena grinned. "I wondered why you were being so secretive about that trip. Spain isn't that far from Ibiza, you know."

Connie listened to her friend conjure up theories of late-night clubbing and seedy hotels, laughing like she hadn't done in weeks. She felt good. For now, she could put aside her worries for the future. It was the present that mattered, and she was going to enjoy it.

"Anneena, don't be such a gossip," she chided. "We didn't go alone, and anyway we went south to Marbella…"

Jane said nothing as she watched Connie slip her hand into Col's; she just smiled.

THE END


End file.
